Forget me Not
by M. Louise E
Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? Has everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not; Chapter One: Leaving**

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: This idea came to me and I just wanted to see where it would go. I hope you like it. This idea came to my mind as I watch the Chicago PD episode Ten of Season One; At Least It's Justice. What would have happened if Jay decided to leave the unit because his team didn't believe in him? It just bugs me how the team treated him on that one show. Please be kind. My first Chicago PD Fan Fiction. **

"_Hey good to have you back." Antonio Dawson tells Jay from his desk. "These are yours." Sergeant Hank Voight hands Jay's gun and badge back. Jay takes them back. "We all going for a drink?" Adam Ruzek is at his desk and looks back toward Jay. "No. I got someplace I got to be." Jay tells Everyone. He heads toward the steps to head down as Jin comes up the steps and tells Jay, "Hey." as he pats Jay on his back. _

"_I never doubted you for a second bro." Jin looks toward Jay. He turns to face him. A look that says he doesn't believe it for a second. He looks back at everyone and heads down the steps contemplating and important decision. Should he stay or should he go? _

His team watches him go. Glad that there isn't anymore questions about his innocence. The team should have been with Jay through it all but the only one who helped was, Alvin Olinsky. He at least went to visit Jay at his home. The rest stayed away. Antonio did reach out to Jay but not before questioning Jay. Hank Voight held Antonio responsible for Jay. Which none of it is right but that is the way it played out.

Jay Halstead reaches the bottom of the steps facing the gate before him. Sergeant Trudy Platt sees Jay behind the gate and notices a look on Jay's face as he is in deep thought. _Why? I didn't deserve to get treated the way I have. My team sure didn't treat me like part of the team. They were ready to throw me to the wolves and be done with me. My own partner didn't even show me any support through out my ordeal. Why do I want to be part of the team when I'm not part of it anyway? _Jay takes a deep breathe and sees Trudy looking at him. Jay has a cold look on his face. His resolve is to leave the team he thought he loved but things changed.

Jay Halstead turns around and heads back upstairs to turn in his badge and gun. He is done with these people. Everyone was busy finishing up their work so they all could go home. Jay steps back into the bullpen. All eyes turn toward him as he heads to Sergeant Hank Voight's office. He knocks on the closed door.

"Come in!" Hank's raspy voice calls out. Jay steps into the office and faces Hank Voight. He places his gun and badge on the Sergeant's desk and steps back. Hank just looks at Jay waiting for and answer to his question. Jay just looks right back at him.

"Why are you giving these back?" Hank looks at Jay and sees anger in his expression. "I am leaving. Quitting the team." Jay tells Voight, as he turns to leave the office. The rest of the team pretends to focus on work and tries not to listen to what is being said but it is hard to do when the two become louder.

"Why the hell are you quitting?!" Hank Voight yells at Jay's back. Jay stops and turns to face Voight. "I'm not really part of this team anyway. I thought I was but I'm totally wrong. The only person here that came to see me and didn't ask me if I was guilty was Alvin Olinsky. He supported me through it all. My own partner didn't even come to see me." Jay tells Hank.

"Maybe you're not as tough as I thought you were if you want to leave because of how you were treated." Hank looks at Jay who has a cold look on his face. "Yeah pretend that you all care about me when you all don't give a damn about me. Antonio asking me if I did it. Everyone giving me the cold shoulder and brushing me off. I'm out of here." Jay turns to leave.

Erin Lindsay shoots Jay a look of anger. "It is called a job and I was doing it." Erin says as Jay turns to look at her. "Hey Alvin was doing his job too and he had time to come visit me. No excuses. I don't want to hear it. Have a nice life all." Jay Halstead pounds down the steps. He buzzes himself out and throws his I.D. badge over at Sergeant Trudy Platt who catches it.

She gives him a look. Jay pushes out the front entrance of District twenty-one. He never wanted to see the place again. To hell with everyone. No one knew the meaning of team and how to stick with a person. No loyalty whatsoever. They were only out for themselves and everyone else be damned.

Jay Halstead got into his car and drove to the cemetery, to visit Ben Corson's gravesite. He grabbed his large can of his energy drink and stepped out of his car and stood in front of the grave. He bend his knees taking a large swallow of his drink. At least he didn't have to hang around anyone that pretended to care.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The next morning found Jay Halstead packing his bag, stuffing clothes and things he needed into it. Jay saw his work cell phone and was angry that he forgot to turn it in. One more thing he had to do before he could forget about that place. People he thought that were his friends weren't.

Jay Halstead closed his packed bag. He made sure to have his own personal cell phone. A knock sounded on his door. He took a step back as he saw who was at his door. Antonio Dawson.

Antonio took that as and invitation and stepped into Jay's apartment. Jay shut the door and went to get his work cell phone and handed it to Antonio. Glad he didn't have to do it later. Antonio looked at it than put it in his pocket. "I apologize for how I acted. I'm sorry. Please don't leave. You're good at what you do." Antonio tells Jay.

"A little to late. I really could have used more of your support than getting hit and punched. Yeah you gave me the police file but I could have done without the beat down." Jay looks at Antonio seeing that he seems truly sorry.

"Where are you going?" Antonio asks Jay. "I'm going away." Jay opens the door and looks at Antonio waiting for him to leave. Antonio turns to leave and sees a sad look on Jay's face before the doors shuts. Antonio turns away and leaves to head to work. He agonizes over how he treated Jay. He treated him how Hank Voight was acting toward Antonio. Blaming him for what Jay was doing.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

It is very early morning as Erin Lindsay steps into the police station and heads toward the gate to buzz herself in and head up. She is frustrated and angry with, Jay Halstead, as she sets her things on her desk. She gets her things put away and heads to the kitchen that is a break room. She pours herself a cup of coffee and adds cream and some sugar.

She finally gets settled at her desk. Erin hears footsteps coming up the steps and it is Kim Burgess, filling in for Jay Halstead since he got self-righteous and had to leave the unit because everyone didn't treat him right and he didn't trust anyone now on the team.

If only Jay was willing to have shared what he was feeling earlier maybe everyone wouldn't have to question his innocence or guilt now. Since the father came forward and confessed there was no question now. Just hurt feelings of betrayal, of just not being there for a friend and reaching out.

Erin is playing with her grenade that she has for a paperweight. She smiles remembering Kelly Severide stopping over at her place to give it back to her. The two kisses they shared were so new and so sweet. She and Kelly were taking it extremely slow. Taking their time as if unwrapping a gift. Erin hopes something came of the new fragile relationship that they were both starting.

Erin picks up her cell phone and dials Jay's number. His voicemail which says; "Hey can't come to the phone now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you." Erin takes a deep breath and starts.

"Hey Jay, it's Erin. You make a huge deal out of no one supporting you. Well if you would have asked for help to begin with instead of keeping it to yourself, none of it would have happened. Good luck with life Jay. I hope you enjoy it. Remember don't expect anyone to come visit since you feel we all weren't there for you."

Erin closes her cell phone a hard look on her face as Antonio Dawson comes upstairs. He looks at her. "What?" Erin questions. "Jay is leaving the city. He's going somewhere." Antonio tells Erin. "I hope he finds what he is looking for." Erin says.

"I went over to apologize to him. For the way I treated him. He send me on my way." Antonio tells Erin as he sits at his desk. "I guess I'll just have to team up with one of you from now on if he isn't coming back. Since he is running away. " Erin gets back to work finished with talking.

Antonio takes a seat and sits down as the rest of the team shows up. Each team member lost in his or her own thoughts about Jay as they look at Jay's unoccupied desk. Jay's stuff is still in it, Jay having forgot to clean it out in his rush to leave. For now no one is going to touch it.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay checked his apartment one last time, making sure he didn't miss anything. He unplugged everything since he would be away. He wasn't sure how long he would be away or if he would be back. His mail he put a stop to. His bills set up to take the money out of his account so he need not worry about missing any payments. The family he thought he had in his team didn't really exist. It is good he found out now rather than later. Jay could only count on one person. Himself. Everyone else just disappointed him.

Jay lifted his packed bag up from the floor. He opened the door to go downstairs, as he did that his eyes fell on a picture of everyone on the team. It was of happier time. Before they disowned him and turned their backs on him. Jay stepped outside of his apartment and locked up. He took a deep breathe to strengthen his resolve, as a single tear ran down his face, a telltale sign of his deep sadness that he is feeling and doesn't want to admit to feeling.

Jay puts his bag into his loaded car and gets behind the wheel. He hoped that his real family and friends were happy to see him because he couldn't take being rejected again. Jay started his car and when it was clear to go he put it in gear and went. Getting away from the big city. To get some prospective on his upturned life. To see where he would end up. A new job somewhere else. Maybe be a cop there and help where he could. He just wouldn't make the same mistake again and trust his co-workers or his partners. He'd keep to himself.

Jay turned on the radio and the music filled the car. He slipped on some sun glasses to protect his eyes from the bright sun. He is ready to get away. He has yet to determine if he would be back. He keeps on driving toward a hope of something new.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Hank Voight stepped into District twenty-one and headed for the cage that lead up to the intelligence unit. He buzzed himself in and went up the steps. All of his detectives were doing their paper work as he passed them to get to his office. The absence of Jay Halstead noticeable.

Everyone continued to finish up the paper work from the day before, waiting for Hank Voight to get the cases he has for today ready. Hank put Jay Halstead's badge and weapon in his desk drawer and locked it up. He didn't tell his boss about Jay leaving. He discreetly put in Jay's unused vacation time, to cover his leaving.

Hank sometimes acted before he thought things through. He did tell Jay to stop with his vendetta but he should have trusted Jay, that when he said he didn't do it. Hank picked up his cell phone and dialed Jay. The phone went to voicemail and Hank Left a message; "Jay, look you're part of this team. I'm sorry for going off the deep end. I tend to act first sometimes and think things through later. I had time to think. I should have trusted you. Well take care Halstead and be safe."

Hank got together the days files and left his office to let everyone know the Ajanta for the day. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Hank to get the day under way.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay Halstead is going slow since it started to snow. Along the highway there are a few fender benders since no one knew this snow was coming. What do Weather forecasters know? They could get things wrong and still keep their job.

He is heading to Michigan to go back home. A visit to his family and friends. It might take awhile to get there but he is going. He needed people in his life that believed in him, and that sure wasn't the intelligence unit. The people he thought he could count on. Jay was wrong to trust his team.

_I sure hope my family and friends back home are happy to see me. I sure do miss them all. _Jay thinks as the snow keeps falling down. Jay keeps driving until he crosses the state line into Michigan. It is still snowing into the afternoon and early evening hours.

He stops at a motel for the night so he doesn't get stuck along the road somewhere while it is snowing. He parks his cars and heads into the motel to get a room. He is in luck and he gets one. He is handed the room key by the owner of the motel and he heads outside and gets his bag from his car and locks it up and finds his room and gets settled for the night.

**A/N: Please tell me if this is okay. I don't know if I have everyone's character down or not. I do watch the show. Please bare with me. Do leave a review please and let me know. Also I didn't forget my other stories I'm working on. Forgive my lateness on them. I do have writer's block On, One Month. **


	2. Chapter Two Family Support System

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not; Chapter Two; Family Support System **

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Two. Enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews, and follows. This story is AU since it goes in another direction other than the show. The show doesn't really talk about Jay's family. I hope no one minds how I'm doing it. **

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Lakeside, Michigan, a small town that sits near Lake Michigan on the west side of the large lake. A nice little town to live in. At a medium-sized house that sits on a hill overlooking the lake with a great view, Jarrett Halstead is sitting down to dinner with his pregnant wife, Rosie.

He is the chief of police of the small town, he gets up to answer the knock at the door, thinking that it is someone needing him in that way. He never expected his brother Jay at the door.

Jay steps into his brother's house and the door closes behind him. He sets his bag down. He is suddenly engulfed in a bear hug from his big brother whom he hasn't seen since he got out of the Army Ranchers and left for the city of Chicago to be a police officer.

"Hey big brother." Jay tells his brother. "I'm glad for the surprise visit but what brought you here now?" Jarrett takes in at how his brother looks, he appears haggard and a little distressed.

Jay looks at his brother quietly his eyes red-rimmed from unshed tears that he refused to let fall. He wasn't going to lose it over walking away from his dream that now seemed to be tarnished with the reality that he was never part of the team to begin with.

"Come in sit down." Jarrett guides his brother to the dinner table and takes his brother's coat and hangs it up in the closet. Jay sits down and sees his sister-in-law he hasn't seen since she and his brother got married.

"Hey Jay. How are you?" Rosie smiles at her brother-in-law. The two brothers appear so similar that sometimes some people confessed the two as twins. Only Jarrett is five inches taller than his brother and two years older.

"I've been better." Jay smiles at Rosie. Rosie sees that his smile doesn't reach his eyes and sadness touches his features. Rosie gets up and goes over to Jay and hugs him around his shoulders. He seems to need it. Jay is fighting hard not to break down at the sweet gesture, that his sister-in-law is making.

After awhile he gets control of his emotions. "Congratulates. When are you due?" Jay looks at Rosie who sits back down in her chair at the table. Jarrett sits down in his chair with a huge smile on his face. "Two weeks." Jarrett grabs his wife's hand and holds it.

"Do you know what you are having?" Jay looks at the two. "We both want it to be a surprise." Jarrett says smiling. "I'm not intruding am I? I can stay somewhere else." Jay looks at his brother. "Don't you dare leave. You just got here. For whatever reason it is I'm glad you came here. Stay. It has been so long." Jarrett looks at Jay. Jay nods his head at his brother.

Jarrett stands up and gets a plate and silverware for his brother and sets it down in front of him and takes his seat. The dinner is beef stew. Everyone digs in after grace is said.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Back in Chicago it is after shift and everyone heads to Molly's pub where the local firefighters and police officers hang out to unwind and have a drink of whatever. The team is just getting use to not having Jay Halstead on the team anymore.

It seems strange to them not to have him around. It goes to show if you don't appreciate what you have in someone they might disappear forever. In this case Jay left the unit because no one showed any support and stood with him. Only Alvin Olinsky stood by him.

Antonio Dawson hang out with the team at Molly's for a little bit. It seemed like a hundred years since Jay left and it only has been two days since Antonio last saw him. He is not in the mood to hang out anymore. Antonio gets up and waves good-bye to the team.

He steps out into the cold air of spring that still feels like winter. Antonio takes his cell phone out and calls Jay. He gets his voicemail and leaves a message. "Hey Jay this is Antonio. Again I'm so sorry for not supporting you when you needed me. It just seemed so clear and pointed to you. Everyone misses you. I guess you don't believe that but it is true. Please don't make any decisions right now. Just take your time. Take care. You're a great detective please just think things through. You can always come back. Bye."

Antonio hangs up his cell phone and gets into his car and heads home to his precious family.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

In Michigan Jay and Jarrett are sitting in the living room with the TV on for background noise drinking a bottled soda each. Rosie headed upstairs to bed to get some sleep. The dinner is put away and everything is cleaned up with the help of everyone.

Jarrett and Jay, sit beside each other. Jarrett is glad that his brother came home for a visit but the sadness his brother is going through is so upsetting. "If you want to talk I'm here. If not just know you're not alone." Jarrett looks at his brother. "Thanks. I just need to sort out my feelings about what happened first. When the situation happened I just reacted and left and headed here. Thank you for believing in me." Jay looks at his brother.

"Hey you're my brother. I love you and I'm sorry we don't see more of each other." Jarrett takes a sip of his cream soda. "How is Dad doing?" Jay looks over at his brother. "Go visit him while you are here. He would love to see you. Just stay away from Gabriel Roth. He still blames you." Jarrett told his brother.

"Thanks for telling me. It's good to be here." Jay takes a deep breathe. So much happening in a short span of time. Jarrett stands up. "I'll show you your room." Jarrett tells his brother. Jay also stands and follows. Jarrett heads to a small room that is downstairs.

"It isn't much but you can stay as long as you like." Jarrett opens the door and steps inside. "Thank you." Jay steps into the room with his bag and drops it on the floor. "There is a bathroom for this room behind the door over there. Night Jay." Jarrett steps out of the room and goes upstairs.

Jay gets ready for bed. He lays down and covers up. Jay is thinking of visiting his father tomorrow before sleep claims him.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The next morning Jay Halstead looks at the clock and it is still early. He decides to go for a run. He sure needs it. He is nervous about seeing his father later in the day. Jay changes and grabs his cell phone and leaves a note for His brother and sister-in-law on the table. He steps outside into the cold morning air.

Jay sticks his cell phone into his pocket and starts a fast walk and it changes into a slow jog. He is slowly starting to feel better. He starts to move faster. The house is growing smaller in the distance as lights flick on upstairs as Jay get further away.

Inside Jarrett gets up and heads to the bathroom upstairs and gets ready for the day. He gathers his clothes and takes them to the bathroom to get a shower and shave. He turns on the water and waits until it is warm. He steps in and lathers up. He steps out of the shower fifteen minutes later when he is finished. He get blows his hair dry and gets dressed in his police uniform.

He looks into the mirror. He didn't miss anything. He cleans the bathroom after he is finished with it. He puts his dirty towels in the hamper to be taken care of later. He sees that Rosie is still sleeping and lets her stay that way.

Jarrett heads downstairs and cooks breakfast for everyone. He sees his brother's letter on the table. He isn't surprised. He always needed to run in order to get his thoughts in order.

About and hour later Jay pounds up the front porch steps and opens the front door, as Jarrett sets breakfast on the table. Pancakes and bacon. Jay hears a creak from the stairs and sees Rosie slowly making her way down.

Both of them make their way to the table and sit down to eat. Jarrett sits down at the table and begins to eat after grace is said. He looks at his little brother. It seems his run didn't help. He seems more agitated. His hands are shaking as he raises his fork to his mouth to take a bite of breakfast.

Jay takes a sip of his orange juice. He isn't hungry. He stands and wraps his plate up with plastic and puts it in the refrigerator for later. Jay catches his brother's eye and looks away as he heads for his room to take a shower and shave.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Later in the morning Jay is dressed in jeans, with a white t-shirt and a flannel shirt over top of the T-shirt and a hoodie and boots. He heads outside to his car and gets in. He is going to visit his father. He starts his car and drives to his father's place. Jay can't seem to get rid of his nerves as he drives. Jay takes a deep breath and forces it out. Trying to calm himself.

About thirty-five minutes later Jay stops his car at his father's house and walks up the front walk and knocks on the front door. The door slowly opens to reveal and older man whom is slightly stooped with age. His hair is white and gray.

Jay just stands in his spot as the older man looks him over. Collin Halstead looks at his son and steps back to let him in. Jay follows as his father shuts the door. Jay has tears running down his face. He hadn't seen his father in along time.

Collin steps forward and embraces Jay in a hug. The two men are holding each other. Jay is sobbing onto his father's shoulder. "Jay I never blamed you. It is the damn war that takes lives Son. It is so good to see you." Collin tells his boy.

Finally things settle down and Jay grabs a tissue and wipes his eyes and blows his nose. Collin slowly makes his way to the kitchen and grabs the iced tea with lemon out of the refrigerator and fills two glasses and sets one on the table for Jay as he puts it away again.

The two men sit at the table, each taking a sip of their tea. "How is Grace doing?" Jay asks his father of his twelve year old sister. "She is doing well. She is in school right now." Collin tells Jay. Grace is the baby of the family whom was a surprise at the time she was born. The family gained a baby sister but lost their mother whom wasn't giving up on her baby being born even if it killed her. When she found out she was pregnant, she also found out that she had cancer.

The older Grace wanted to give her baby a chance. All the doctors wanted her to get rid of the baby but she didn't do it. It was her choice. Her family stood by her but it was so hard to go through at the time. When the baby was born, Grace began the treatments. It gave her and extra five months with her family. The cancer was just to advanced.

Everyone helped out with baby Grace. As she gets older she is looking more like her mother. Grace is loved by the whole family.

Jay takes another sip of tea as does his father. "How are you son? What has been happening in your life?" Collin looks at his son. "I had to get away. Some things have changed and right now I don't know what to do. I thought some people had my back but it turns out that I'm wrong." Jay stands up and goes over to the fireplace which has pictures on the mantle.

Jay takes a long look at them all. A family picture of the Halstead family stands in the middle with the two parents and the four siblings. Jay also sees a picture of a camping trip with all the Halstead males in the photo. His best friend he had known since early childhood is also beside him in the picture. Andrew Roth, best known as Drew.

Collin, stands up and follows his son over to the fireplace and puts his left hand on his shoulder. There is a knock at the door and Collin goes to answer it. He opens the door and it is his friend Gabriel Roth whom wants to borrow something of his again.

Collin goes to get his tent from the garage for Gabriel to use. The other older man looks like and older version of Jay's friend Andrew. Jay is suddenly taken back to Afghanistan years ago. Memories flood to his mind as Gabriel notices the younger man in the room. He rushes forward and grabs Jay by the front of his hoodie.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU KILLED HIM!" Gabriel slams Jay back against the wall real hard. Jay is stunned for a moment. He doesn't want to hurt the older man but he had to get away and get his bearings. Gabriel punches Jay and he flies across the room and lands on the floor hard. For and old guy he sure knows how to hit.

Jay covers his head and is whimpering. Memories have come to the surface and he tries to fight them. He doesn't want to remember but the memories come anyway. Flooding his core being. He is trapped until it stops.


	3. Chapter Three Haunting Memories

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not; Chapter Three, Haunting Memories **

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Three. Enjoy. I know nothing of PTSD except from the net as research. I don't know what the armed forces is like. I did have some family in the past that were signed up. I support all troops. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have my freedoms today. Mistakes are mine. **

Collin finds his long time friend Gabriel standing over Jay yelling obscenities at him. His son is laying on the floor not moving, his head covered whimpering. "Get out or I'm calling nine-one-one." Collin pushes his friend away from his son. Gabriel just glares at Collin.

"I told you to leave. Now." Collin opens the front door and shoves the tent that he got from the garage at his friend who wants to borrow it. Gabriel grabs the tent and leaves mumbling under his breathe. None of it good.

Collin shuts the front door and goes over to his son. He kneels down beside him. Collins knows that Jay suffers from PTSD. When the memories came Jay couldn't do anything until the memories were over and played out.

Collin stands up and goes over to his telephone. He is one of the few that still has a land line and no cell phone. He figures he didn't have one most of his life and he doesn't need one now. He is also to old to get one now.

He calls the Police Department and asks for his son Jarrett. "Yeah Dad?" Jarrett answers his phone on his desk. "Could you come over to the house? There was a little trouble and now Jay needs you. He is suffering one of his PTSD episodes. Gabriel Roth stopped by and I wasn't thinking and when I left the room the fun must have started without me. Please hurry." Collin says into the phone. "I'm on my way." Jarrett hangs up the telephone on his desk and grabs his heavy coat. He heads outside and gets into the police issue SUV that says Chief of Police on it and heads for his father's place.

Collin hangs up his telephone and sits on the floor next to his son Jay whom is still trapped in his memory of war. Jay hasn't moved on his own. Collin reaches for his son and pillows his head in his lap at least trying to give comfort. He brushes his hand along Jay's head. In doing that for his son, Jay quiets.

Moments later the front door opens and Jarrett steps into the house after closing the door. "How is he?" Jarrett looks at his father holding his brother whom has stopped whimpering for the moment.

_Afghanistan at night is dangerous. Jay Halstead in his army fatigues grabs his rifle after taking out two leaders of a terrorist group. He slowly stands and runs back to the army tank and gets in with his team. They are ready to roll. Hopefully things go okay. _

_It doesn't go okay. The terror group starts to fire on them. His team which is very well trained fires back. Jay looks over at his friend Drew who is in the driver's seat of the tank along side Jay's brother Joshua whom is a year younger than Jay. _

_The terror group keeps firing and the army keeps firing back. Jay's team seems to hold their own until their tank runs over and IED and the terror group fires and with both things happening the tank explodes and flips backward. _

_Back up is on the way but it may be to late already. The team members that didn't get killed by the initial blast helped the ones that were hurt out of the damaged and broken tank. Everyone went up the mountain side to hide behind some rock formations. Jay found a hiding spot and set up his rifle. He looked through his scope for the terror group. He would fire when he spotted one of them. _

_Soon a lot of them were down, thanks to Jay's super sniper skills. The terror group soon came to realize what was happening and pulled back. His brother and friend were with him. The terror group started to fire short range missiles. Things started to explode around the team. Suddenly the hiding place Jay had exploded. Jay, and his team went flying. Jay is flat on his back a few yards away. He is injured. Drew and Josh are tending to him since they both are army medics. _

_They were helping everyone on the team. Most were hurt. The terror group took the time to surround the team and capture them as prisoners of war or kill all of them out right. Jay watched as his brother Josh and his friend Drew were shot and killed in front of him. Jay was in shock and in trouble. He was surrounded. _

_Suddenly the terror group were being shot and killed and falling back in defeat. The rescue team arrived. The team was saved except for those that were killed. Jay slowly got to is feet and went over to his brother Josh and his friend Drew. He checked on them. Drew is still alive but barely. Josh died instantly. "Don't blame yourself Jay. We all did what we could." Drew told his friend as Jay held his hand. "I'm so sorry. My fault that this happened. " Jay buried his face in his friends shoulder sobbing. _

_Drew's breathing is shallow and slowing. "Jay Bro please move forward. Josh wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death. I don't blame you. Jay…Thank you." Drew said with the last of his strength before he died. _

_Somehow hours later Jay is back at camp. He is in shock. His brother and his best bud dead. He doesn't know how to react or what to do. How to tell everyone back home. Jay is going back to the States for their funerals. _

The memories fade as Jay begins to thrash around. Collin lets his son go and stands up. Jay slowly comes back to the present. He slowly sits up. Tears are running down his face. He looks up at Jarrett. Jarrett kneels down and sees the self blame on his brother's face. "It's not your fault. Stuff happens in war. Don't blame yourself." Jarrett puts his arm around Jay's shoulders. Jay leans into his older brother.

The two brothers just hold one another. Tears silently fall down Jay's face as Jarrett helps his brother to the couch. Collin sits down beside Jay. "I'm sorry son. I wasn't thinking when he came over. I know he blames you for Drew's death but none of it was your fault. War kills people. Know this. I love you Jay. I'm glad you came home to visit. No matter the cause. I hope it gets worked out." Collin looks at Jay.

The front door slowly opens and all three men look toward the door. Grace steps through the door and looks at her father and her older brother Jarrett and than she sees Jay. Her face lights up and she runs toward her brother she never gets to see very much. Jay sits forward on the couch and the two hug.

"I missed you so much. I'm glad you are back." Grace tells Jay. "Gracie I missed you so much too." Jay hugs his sister tighter. "I'm going to go get changed and I'll be back. This school uniform sucks!" Grace runs back to her room to change. "Grace dear watch what you say." Collin tells his daughter. "Sorry Dad! I forgot." Grace quickly changes into her jeans and a turtleneck shirt and a sweater and slips her feet into her favorite old sneakers.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you all later." Jarrett stands up to go. Collin also stands up. "Could you please tell Gabriel not to ever do what he did again? Also tell him this is his warning. Next time he does it, I press charges." Collin looks at his son.

"Will do Dad." Jarrett nods his head and goes to leave. He has a few words to tell Mr. Roth also. His brother Jay has been through a lot and he wanted Jay to just rest and gather his thoughts in his head. He didn't want him to leave so soon.

Jay waves good-bye to his brother. He feels embarrassed. To have to relive one of his worst memories of the war in front of his Father and Brother. The loss of another brother and best friend is very painful.

Grace comes rushing out of her room and flings herself on her brother's lap. Jay catches her. "Hey Sweet Pea. What do you want to do?" Jay looks at his little sister. "Hmmm…What about a game of checkers?" Grace smiles at her brother. "That sounds good." Jay watches his sister get the checker board from the closet and set up the game.

Collin smiles as he makes dinner for the night. Everyone's favorite, BLT's. Collin just has to remember not to put any tomatoes on Grace's sandwich or he would hear about it. Grace set the game up at the dining room table and as always has the red checkers. Her favorite color.

Jay makes his way over to the table to play the game with his sister. Three games are finished before the BLT's are finally ready. Brother and Sister make their way to the kitchen table and take a seat.

Grace looks at her sandwich and makes sure there is no tomatoes on hers. She doesn't find any and she is happy. Cheese all the way with mayo. Three large glasses of water are set in front of each plate by Collin.

Once everything is ready the grace is said and everyone takes a bite. "Hey Dad these are good. Thank you." Jay smiles at his father. "Thank you. I'm good at cooking now." Collin takes a bite of his sandwich.

After the dinner is finished and everything cleaned up. The family puts a movie in to watch and gets settled as Collin gets some brownies for dessert. Jay and Grace pick on one another like siblings do. Just having a good time. Grace settles on Jay's lap for the finish of the movie. Jay enjoys the warmth of his sister on his lap. Jay is so saddened that he didn't come home sooner to see everyone. Life just got in the way.

The credits roll and Grace fell asleep in her brother's lap. Jay moves slowly as not to wake her and lays her on the couch and covers her with a throw blanket and kisses her on her forehead. Jay gives his father a hug before he goes. "I'll stop by again soon. I'll be here for awhile." Jay goes out the front door and heads to his brother's house.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Alvin Olinsky is on stake out with Adam Ruzek watching from a car this time instead of the roof of a building. Others are also watching from their cars too this time. His cell phone vibrates and he answers it without thinking.

"Hay Alvin." Jay's voice comes from his phone. Alvin could tell something is wrong with Jay. He just can't figure it out. "Hey kid. How are you doing? " Alvin greets Jay. "I had a rough day." Jay sighs into the phone.

Adam glances over at his partner and looks out the window of the car, but nothing is happening. "I had one of those days where the memories of serving came back to haunt me." Jay tells Alvin. "I understand. Those are the tough days." Alvin tells the younger man. He served in the armed forces too a log time ago.

Adam looks at his partner talking on the phone. "Hey Al tell Jay he is missed by me and I'm sorry for not doing my part." Adam looks out the window again. "I heard. I don't buy it yet but tell him thanks. I gotta go." Jay ends his call to Alvin.

Alvin looks over at Adam. "He says Thanks." Alvin says as movement is seen near their car and they wait a beat and move in to arrest the people involved in the crime going on.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay is sitting outside on his brother's front porch in a heavy coat just looking out at the lake. To think the City of Chicago is somewhere on the other side. The life he left behind and ran away from. Jay is lost in his thoughts as his brother comes up the front walkway from work.

"How was the rest of your day?" Jay looks at his brother. "Nothing major happened. Just Gabriel acting up on you. I talked to him and I told him the warning with a few choice words of my own." Jarrett has a hard look on his face. Jay laughs. He can just imagine what was said.

"I'll soon be in. I'm just thinking." Jay tells his brother as Jarrett goes inside. Jay looks across the lake again thinking of his former teammates. He wishes them all well but he has to learn to trust them all again. Jay leaves out a sigh. He has to start believing again in life and in his family and friends.

His former team he has to learn to forgive and let go but it is one hard step to take. Jay has and idea where he wants to go tomorrow. He doesn't know if he wants to go by himself or not. He wants to go but the memories are so hard to remember at times.

Jay stands up and heads inside. He hangs his coat in the closet and goes to sit beside his brother on the couch. No words are needed as the two just enjoy each other's company. Rosie brings three bowls of ice cream to the men in the living room. Jarrett and Jay take each one and Rosie keeps the last one. Jay takes a bite. The homemade kind very good.

After everyone finishes the ice cream they take their bowls to the sink and head for bed for the night. Jay steps into his room and sits on his bed. He looks through his cell phone and sees he has voicemail. Jay puts the phone away. He is not ready to listen to them. He can guess who left them.

Jay gets ready for bed for the night and lays down. What a day. Jay's eyes close and he is asleep before his head hit's the pillow.


	4. Chapter Four Hometown Hero

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not; Chapter Four Hometown Hero**

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Four. Enjoy. Thank you all again so much for the reviews, follows and Favs. I'm so glad you like it. :D **

The next morning Jay Halstead is running as the children that live in the neighborhood are getting on the school buses. Some children notice him and don't say hi and others just point and whisper to each other. There are a few that smile and say hello.

He just keeps on running. He does smile as he passes but he doesn't stop. He finally makes it on top of a hill and bends at his waist with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

As Jay takes a rest he sees two big kids hauling a smaller child between them into and alleyway. He follows as the two are blocking the smaller child's way out as they demand his money. The child must deal with these two everyday so he is digging his money out of his pocket.

"Hey you two. Leave him go. I'll go find your parents and tell them you are bullying another child." Jay looks at the two older children. The bigger kid on the right turned to look at Jay, a scowl on his face. "This doesn't concern you Mister. Leave and mind your own business." the child told Jay off.

The other big kid on the left also turned around to face Jay blocking the smaller child. He has a dark look on his face. "We aren't doing anything wrong. Leave us alone. He is paying us his toll for the day." the kid on the left told Jay.

"It looks to me like you are stealing from him. How about I call the police department and get you two thrown in jail?" Jay looks at the two bullies his arms crossed over his chest. "How about you leave Mister." The bully on the right has his hands on his hips he is soon ready to act. Jay pulls out his cell phone and calls his brother Jarrett.

Jarrett answers his phone wondering what is going on with his little brother. "Yeah Jay what have you got?" Jarrett is sitting at his desk in his office. "Yeah I have two hooligans here bullying another child. They need to be taught a lesson. I 'm like three miles from your house." Jay tells his brother.

"I'll be there soon." Jarrett tells his brother before he hangs up his phone and goes out to his Police SUV and gets in. Taking along a young rookie with him. He pulls out of the lot, sirens blaring.

Jay hangs up his cell phone. The big kid on the left rushes Jay and kicks him in the shin and tries to punch him in the stomach but Jay blocks him. The bully on the right watches and tries to run away but Jay trips him up.

Six minutes later sirens are heard and stop near the alley. Jarrett has a smile on his face as he gets out as he shakes his head. He and the rookie cop go over to where everyone is. The Sheriff and the rookie have a stern look on their face now. They both get out their handcuffs and put them on the two bigger boys and direct them to the police SUV. "Awe man. We are so in trouble now." The bully that was on the left says as he gets seated into the backseat of the police vehicle.

The two bullies glare at Jay in anger as the door slams shut on the two. Jay has a smirk on his face as he watches the two get placed in back of the SUV. "You getting bored here that you have to bust these two?" Jarrett looks at his brother and tries not to laugh. "Nah. I'm good. Just wanted to do my duty and teach the two little punks a lesson that they won't forget anytime soon." Jay snickers at his brother.

"I'll see you around. I do have a job opening if you get really bored. Just don't go busting old ladies or anything." Jarrett tells his brother his eyes twinkling as he gets into the SUV. Jay laughs outright. "No worries. Have a good day. These two are the first two kids I ever had to bust." Jay watches as his brother drives away.

Jay turns around to face the smaller child who is just standing and watching Jay. "What is your name?" Jay looks at the small boy. "My name is Henry Jameson. Thank you Sir. I have to get to school." Henry walks beside Jay out of the alley.

"There you are. Come along Henry. I'll take you to school." a young sixteen year old told her brother. "Bye. Thank you." Henry waves good-bye to Jay. Jay waves back. He shakes his head. As he starts to run back the way he came.

What and interesting morning already. Jay wonders what the team is doing back in Chicago. He knows for sure they aren't busting children. He laughs to himself as he runs back to his brother's house.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Back in Chicago the Intelligence Unit is at a stand still for the moment. The team is at District twenty-one at their desks. Catching up on paperwork. Each were wondering how Jay is. They would never guess that he busted a couple of bullies that morning.

Erin finished her paperwork and is sending Kelly Severide and e-mail on the sly. She is just wondering how he is doing. Kim Burgess stands up and heads into the break room to go get some coffee.

Kim is adding cream to her coffee. She leaves out a sigh. She sure hopes things work out for Jay. She likes working with the team but she wanted to do it on her own merit. She didn't want to take Jay's spot. He is a good detective and good at what he does, and she can understand why he left but she would sure love to see him back where he belonged.

Kim looks up as Erin comes into the break room. Erin pours herself a cup of coffee and adds cream and some sugar. "How are you liking it up here?" Erin looks at Kim. "I'm loving it but I sure hope Jay decides to come back. I took his spot. I want my own spot." Kim tells Erin.

"Jay quit. It is your spot. Enjoy it." Erin tells the young woman. Kim stares over at Erin in surprise at her words. "Are you angry with Jay?" Kim questions Erin. "What of it? I did try to help him. He just doesn't want to admit it. I asked him how he wants me to handle it and I gave him the number of Dan Hanes the union rep." Erin says taking a sip of coffee.

"Think of it from his point of view. In doing that maybe he thought that you thought he did it." Kim takes a sip of her coffee. "I never thought he did it. I just had a job to do and I didn't have time to do anything else. I tried to reach out before this crap went down. He wasn't sharing." Erin takes her coffee and leaves the room.

Kim refills her cup to the top with coffee and puts more cream in and leaves the break room and takes her seat at the desk she is using for the time being. The desk Jay used still sits empty. As if waiting for his arrival.

The room bursts into action as Hank Voight rushes into the room with new information. Everyone rushes downstairs and out to their undercover cars. Finally some action for the day.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

In Michigan Jay gets back to his brother's house and showers and changes his clothes. His cell phone rings. He picks it up to answer it. "Hey Dad what's up?"

"I need a huge favor. Grace has a fieldtrip and I can't go along as chaperone today. I need to wait on a part for the gas stove today. Could you go along? Please?" Collin asks of his son. "What time do I need to be at the school?" Jay inquires as he sees that it is eight forty-five am. Jay grabs his coat and runs downstairs.

"The bus for the fieldtrip leaves at nine thirty am." Collin tells his son. "Okay. I'll go in your place. Did you call the school and tell them?" Jay asks his father. "Yes they know to look for you." Collin tells his son.

Jay hangs up the phone as he heads for the front door to head out to his car. Before he goes he sees Rosie sitting on the couch panting. "Hey Rosie are you okay?" Jay goes over to his sister-in-law. "I'm fine. It'll pass." Rosie smiles at Jay.

"If you're sure. Call me if you need anything at all." Jay tells Rosie as he goes outside and shuts the front door behind him and gets into his car. Jay quickly texts his brother and lets him know to check on his wife. Jay starts the car and heads for his sister's school.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The children on the bus are loud and excited to be going on their fieldtrip to a local organic farm. Grace is super happy to be sitting with her brother Jay. She is bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Gracie calm down." Jay smiles at his sister. Grace gives her brother a quick sideways hug on the seat. "I'm just so happy you came along." Grace beams at her brother. "I'm glad too." Jay smiles down at his sister.

Finally the old bus pulls into the farm as the tail pipe belches exhaust. The children erupted into loud cheers. The teacher stands in front of the bus hold her hands up. "HOLD IT! HOLD IT! Settle down children! Stay in your group and don't go wandering off by yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Phillips." all the children shouted toward her. The children disembarked off of the bus and gathered in one large group near the barn. Everyone stood near the barn as the bus pulled away to park.

Jay watched the bus driver park the bus and get off. His eyes narrowed as he saw the bus driver rub his left arm. There were about two other older adults besides Jay and the teacher.

The children were divided into smaller groups to be handled more easily by the teacher and the three chaperones. Five children in each group. The total children are twenty in all. Jay is the chaperone in his sister's group. Ms. Phillips didn't want to disappoint Grace since her brother is visiting.

Jay sneaked taking a few pictures of his sister as she is listening and watching what is going on. He send a picture to his brother's phone the picture marked as My sister. He send a picture of his sister to his teammates' phones back in Chicago.

He took a picture of a cow being milked and send it to Adam Ruzek's phone just to mess with the young man. Jay finally chilled out a bit and put his phone away so the children wouldn't copy him.

Lunch rolled around and the children were settled and eating their packed lunches. The farmer gave all the children Chocolate milk to drink. Jay is finishing up his sub sandwich and drinking his chocolate milk also.

Everyone finishes up eating and takes care of there trash and throws it out. The lunch boxes are placed back on the bus as the children gather in their groups again for the second half of the tour of the farm.

Finally at One thirty the children are on the bus to go back to school. On the ride back to school the children are quiet and subdued. Grace is looking out the bus window at the passing scenery. Jay as his arm around his sister enjoying the ride back to the school.

Suddenly the front right side tires blow and the driver tries to gain control but the driver suddenly clutches his chest as if he is having a heart attack. Jay quickly jumps up when he sees what is going on. It is a good thing the bus is on the back country roads. Jay grabs the wheel to keep the wild jerking bus on the right side of the road. Ms. Phillips goes to help with the bus driver as Jay quickly moves the bus driver her way.

The bus driver is laid down in the aisle of the bus between the seats, as Jay takes over driving the bus and guiding is safely to the side of the road. Jay gets out his cell phone and prays a call goes through to nine-one-one.

The call connects and Jay is put through to a dispatcher. Jay tells the dispatcher the location of the school bus and that the bus driver is having a heart attack. The ambulance is send and the school is notified about the broken down school bus and a tow- truck is send and a working bus.

Jay and Ms. Phillips start CPR on the bus driver. They keep on going until the sirens are heard from the ambulance. Soon the EMTs are taking over with the bus driver. Soon the bus driver is loaded onto the ambulance and taken to the hospital. The tow-truck pulls up as the ambulance pulls away sirens blaring.

The other working school bus pulls up alongside the broken down one. The news reporters also came to get some footage also for the evening news and a newspaper reporter for the next day's morning paper. What Jay doesn't know is that his picture will end up in the Chicago newspaper the next morning for his formers teammates to see.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Later in the evening Jay stepped into his brother's house and found them gone. He saw a note on the table and read it and rushed back out the door to the hospital. Rosie is in labor with the baby.

Jay finds his father and sister in the waiting room. No news yet. Jay sits down on the one of many chairs in the waiting room. He runs his hands over his face. It has been a very busy day. He feels exhausted.

Grace sits down next to her brother and Jay put his right arm around her as she leans into him. "Thank you so much for saving everyone today, Jay-Jay." Grace tells her brother, calling him by a nickname she started when she was little when she called him Jay-Jay.

"No problem. I'd do it again." Jay tells his sister. He lays his head on his sister's head. Collin is pacing in the waiting room. This is his first Grandchild wanting to be born. He hoped something would happen soon.

Twenty minutes later Jarrett comes out of the birthing room to give news to his family. Big brother has a smile on his face as he tells his family the good news. "The baby is healthy…" Jarrett starts but the doctor steps out. "Hurry the second baby is coming." the doctor tells the flustered father. Shock is on all of their faces. Rosie was carrying twins.

Husband and wife wanted to be surprised but that is the biggest surprise of them all. Grace's face light's up at the news. She could help with two babies. What fun that would be.

Finally Jarrett steps into the waiting room, his face beaming from happiness. Everyone stands up waiting for Jarrett to say something.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Okay please review. I thinking either boy twins or a boy girl. What do you think they should be? Let me know. LOL **


	5. Chapter Five Friendship On The Line

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not; Chapter Five Friendship On The Line**

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Five. Enjoy. Okay don't kill me. I hope you really like this. (Runs and Hides.) :D Let me know what you think. :D **

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The next morning in Chicago, Sergeant Trudy Platt makes her way upstairs bringing with her the morning paper that has the headlines; **Chicago native, visiting his hometown saves children on bus and bus driver having heart attack. **Jay's picture is below the headline. "Good morning all. Did any of you see the morning paper? I thought you would like to see it since it has a story of one of our own." Trudy smiles at everyone as she places the newspaper on Jay Halstead's unused desk for the time being.

Hank Voight is making his way upstairs as he sees Trudy working her way toward the steps to start down. "Morning Hank. See the headlines in the paper? News all the way from Michigan about one of our own." Trudy passes Hank as he comes up to the bullpen and she heads downstairs toward the front desk.

Hank goes over to Jay's desk and picks up the morning paper. The paper is folded to the small section where Jay's story is placed at. There are a few pictures along with the story. A picture of Jay Halstead standing by the school bus after everything settled down.

There is also a picture of a young girl hugging Jay right after the emergency. It looks like Jay is comforting the young girl, trying to calm her down. The third and final picture is of Jay standing at one side of the children that were on the bus and the teacher on the other side of the children. "Well ain't that something?" Hank replies to no one in general.

After Hank finished reading the article he put the newspaper in front of Erin who is sitting at her desk. Erin shot Hank a look and if looks could kill, Hank would be dead.

"Come on Erin. You were partners. Close ones at that. It's time to quit being angry." Hank replies. "Yeah right. My partner thinks I didn't support him." Erin scoffs. "You know what I think? I think you're pissed that he left the way he did. Time to move forward, and to get over it." Hank goes into his office and shuts the door.

Erin picks up the news paper article and reads it. Which says:

**Chicago native, visiting his hometown saves children on bus and bus driver having heart attack. **

Jay Halstead is visiting his family here at Lakeside. He hales from Chicago where he lives. He chaperoned his sister's fieldtrip because his father couldn't do it.

Coming back from the fieldtrip and emergency arose and he jumped in to guide the bus to the side of the road as its tires blew and help with, the teacher on the fieldtrip, Ms. Phillips to give CPR to the bus driver who was having a heart attack.

From doctors reports the driver is doing fine at the hospital and is in stable condition. Thanks to Jay Halstead and Ms. Phillips lifesaving CPR given to him at the scene.

Erin looks at the three pictures with the article. The one with Jay comforting his sister melts her heart just a little. She puts the paper on Jay's desk for someone else to look at. _How can I get over it when he may never come back? _Erin thinks as she gets up to head to the break room to get some coffee.

Erin heads to her desk and sits down. She has a dark look on her face. Her team take one look at her and know to leave her alone. She misses working with Jay and she may never get to work with him again.

_Damn you Jay! _Erin gets up and heads downstairs to get some fresh air before she drew her gun and shot someone. She is standing out back leaning on the wall when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She turns to find Kelly Severide beside her.

"Hey babe." Kelly tells Erin. "Hey." Erin says noticing that Kelly has on his black jeans, a t-shirt and his leather jacket. No words are said as Kelly pulls Erin into his arms seeing that she is upset. He just holds her in his arms giving her comfort in her time of need. Erin closes her eyes and just enjoys being in Kelly's embrace. He is her safe haven and he would lay down his life for her.

Erin inhales Kelly's scent, and enjoys the softness of Kelly's leather jacket pillowing her head. The two hold each other in the early morning light as the sun rises in the sky. Erin could easily give her heart to Kelly and yet She misses her partner and her friend Jay.

Kelly tightens his hold, and Erin just enjoys his embrace. Kelly just wants to help Erin in her moment of need. He doesn't want to move to fast. He could fall fast and hard for the brown haired beauty with her sultry, husky voice and her compassionate hazel eyes.

Erin finally steps away from Kelly's warm embrace. She needs to get back inside. Erin smiles at Kelly and heads in. Kelly puts his hands in his pockets watching her leave. Kelly turns to leave. He needed to get to the firehouse.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The next morning the Halstead family is gathered in the hospital room visiting the new members of the family. Joshua Andrew Halstead and Jayna Hope Halstead. Both weigh six pounds but Joshua comes in at five ounces.

The babies are getting to know their family. Rosie's family would be coming later, since they live further away. Jay is holding his nephew, amazed at how much he looks like Joshua. Grace is holding Jayna in her arms, the first baby of the family ever held.

Jay hands off Joshua to his father who is sitting in the chair who gladly takes his new Grandson into his arms. Jarrett is watching his brother. He is concerned at how he is acting. "I'll be back in awhile. I need some air." Jay tells everyone.

He makes his way to the elevators and pushes the down button. After a five minute wait the doors of one elevator slide open and Jay gets on. Jay looks at his phone and goes to his voicemail and listens to all of it. The elevator has yet to reach the main floor as Jay finishes listening to his voicemail and takes it back to the main screen.

A tear slides down Jay's face as the doors open on the main floor. He steps out and heads outside and heads to the side of the building where he won't be easily seen. Jay leans against the wall. Lost in thought.

Almost everyone from the team called and apologized for how they acted. The only one that didn't is Erin Lindsay. Basically she told Jay if he thought she didn't give him support she wasn't going to give him support now.

Before he can think about it he dials her number. He so wants to just hear her voice. He misses his Partner and his friend Erin.

Erin answers her phone, "Hello?" Jay just listens to her voice for a moment, before he goes on. "Erin please don't walk out of my life. I-I need you." He is on the verge of tears and it carries over into his voice.

"Jay, you've got to remember, you left first. You took the first step in leaving. I didn't. I'm still where you left me. Behind." Erin doesn't pull her punches with her words and each one hits Jay right in his heart.

Jay huffs out an angry breath on the phone, and replies, "I shouldn't have had to tell everyone I didn't murder, Lonnie Rodiger. Everyone should have known that I didn't do it. I needed a team to believe in me but all I got was looks from people who wandered if I did do it."

"Remember before it all went down, I tried to reach out and asked how you wanted to handle it. You didn't want to share. As your partner I tried to talk to you before Lonnie's murder." Erin tells Jay.

Jay doesn't answer for a beat. Erin hears Jay breathing heavily into his phone. "What so our friendship can't come back from this? Is that it?" Jay questions Erin. "First of all I always supported you. I knew you didn't do it. We're partners and partners always trust one another no matter what. You didn't trust that I had your back, and you left damn it!" Erin huffs out at Jay.

"I HAD TO LEAVE! After Lonnie's father confessed to his son's murder everyone was acting like nothing happened! Like they had my back all along when in fact Alvin is the only one that believed in me. The only one that showed me any kind of support. You should have let me know yourself Erin. I needed to hear the words coming from you. Actions speak louder than words. Saying something and doing something are two very different things Erin!" Jay shouted into his phone.

"I was trying to show you support before anything happened to Lonnie." Erin tells Jay. "I needed support after something happened to him." Jay simply tells Erin. The two are silent on each end, of their end of the phone. Each not knowing what else to say.

Erin is trying so very hard to hold back her tears. Jay just feels rage at the whole situation. Finally Jay speaks, "I still don't want to lose our friendship our partnership. I-I will always need you in my life."

"Yeah I hear you. The thing is Jay, you left. That tells me you're willing to let everything go to move forward without anyone. What does friendship mean to you? Good-bye Jay." Erin hangs up on her end of the phone, and she happens to be in Hank's office and he finds Erin sobbing, when he goes back into his office making sure to shut the door and he doesn't ask but is there for Erin.

Jay is shaking from so much pent up emotion. He has so much anger that he begins to see red. He feels the need to hit something. The only thing he can hit is the wall of the hospital. Pain explodes in his right hand but he doesn't feel it as he keeps hitting the wall not noticing blood beginning to drip down his hand, until he feels someone pulling him away.

"Jay what is wrong? What is going on?! Please tell me." Jarrett is worried about his brother. "YOU WANT TO KNOW?! MY TEAM THOUGHT I KILLED LONNIE RODIGER! NO ONE SUPPORTED ME BUT ALVIN OLINSKY! NO ONE TRUSTED ME!" Jay shouted at his brother as he sank down onto a wet patch of grass where the snow melted. Jarrett embraces Jay in a tight hug as his brother starts to sob harshly. No longer able to endure the great pain he is feeling of his hurt and betrayal. Unable to move forward until he is able to first feel the pain. Admitting there is a problem and not denying it.

Jarrett just holds his brother not speaking just being there for him. It is quite awhile before Jay finally settles down enough to notice that he is shivering from the cold. His hand is throbbing badly. Jay needs to have his hand looked at by one of the many doctors inside but first he needed help to get there.

Jarrett stands up first than helps Jay to his feet. He makes sure his brother has his balance before heading around the building to the main entrance to get his hand looked at by a doctor.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Hank doesn't ask Erin what happened as he holds her in his arms. He sees that she is quite upset. He wasn't going to ask either. Erin and Jay had to work things out on their own.

"Do you want to go home?" Hank asks as Erin just sniffles every now and than. "No I can handle the work day." Erin tells Hank. "Then you're staying here. You'll be distracted if you go out into the field." Hank tells Erin. "Come on that's not fair." Erin shoots Hank a look. Hank gives her his hard look and she recognizes it from when she was younger; the look that says there is no room for argument.

Erin heads out to her desk and sits down. Antonio sees Erin's blotchy red eyes and knows she has been crying. He stands up and goes over to her and lays his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "It'll be okay." Antonio tells her. "How do you know?" Erin whispers. "I just do." Antonio gives her a pat on the back and goes to sit back down.

Erin gets to work resigned to the fact that she isn't leaving the bullpen. She digs around in her desk and finds some tissues. She gets up and heads to the restroom to clean up as best as she can. She steps through the doorway and slashes water on her faces and dries it with a paper towel. She blows her nose and wipes her eyes. She throws away the tissue and washes her hands and heads back out.

Hank comes out of his office and the team leaves as Erin sits and watches from her desk. She doesn't like it but Hank wasn't backing down. Erin gets to work on her paperwork as she leaves out a sigh.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay got his right hand checked out and it is broken and the doctor on call x-rayed it and bandaged and wrapped it up. Jarrett sent his brother home with their father. He didn't want Jay by himself with the way he is feeling.

Collin gets back to the house and guides Jay into the house. He leads him to his old room. Jay just sits on his old bed lost in thought. Collin goes to his room and gets some old sweats for Jay to use. He heads back to Jay's room and helps Jay to stand and leads him to the bathroom for a shower. Jay just has to keep his bandaged hand dry.

After Jay showers and is dressed in his father's sweats he is sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. His sister Grace is beside him to comfort him. Grace doesn't know what to do for her brother he is so sad.

Jay is feeling very melancholy as he sits beside his sister and feels her arms around him as he shivers from being cold. His hand is throbbing but it is dulled from the pain medication the doctor gave him.

His eyes slowly close as he lays down on the couch. His head on a throw pillow and his blanket that he is using being thrown over him by his sister Grace as she bends down to kiss her brother on his forehead as he falls asleep.

Grace stealthily goes to her brother's old room and finds her brother's cell phone and sneaks back to her room with it. Her father thankfully doesn't notice her. She goes to sit on her bed and starts to look through her brother's contact list on his phone and finds the name Erin Lindsay.

Grace may be twelve years old but she notices things that go on around her. When her brother came back from being outside with a broken hand and clearly upset, she heard the talking and heard the name Erin Lindsay. If that lady hurt her brother she better be able to fix it or else.

Grace clicked on Erin's name to send a text to her. _You made my brother sad. You better fix it. _Graces types out and reads it and sends it. She gets a text back from Erin, _Who are you? _Grace reads the reply and types out, _This is Jay's sister, Grace. _She sends it to Erin.

Erin Lindsay can't believe that Jay's sister Grace is texting her. She is floored. Erin types out her reply, _Stay out of things that don't concern you little girl. _she sends it. Grace reads what Erin send and she is steaming mad. Alright if that is the way she wanted to play it then she wasn't holding back.

Grace types out her reply, _Back off! No one hurts my brother and gets away with it. You either fix it or else. For your information I may be little but I can hold my own you just try to hurt my brother again and find out. _She sends it.

Erin reads the text and gasps. Erin types out her reply, _I'm not telling you again, this doesn't regard you stay out of it. _Erin sends it.

Grace reads what is texted and responds, _If you hurt my brother, it does concern me. I'm not telling you again fix it! If you don't I'll take my brother's gun which he has a permit for and shot you! _Grace sends it to Erin. Grace hangs up the phone and puts it beside herself on the bed.

While on Erin's end she wasn't expecting the last part to be send to her phone. _Great I have Jay's little sister gunning for me! _Erin thinks still looking at her cell phone.

The team gets back and are coming up the stairs as they see Erin sitting at her desk open mouthed, looking at her phone. Hank walks over to Erin to see what is going on with his favorite lady.

Erin holds up her cell phone toward Hank. He takes the phone from Erin and goes back to check her most recent texts. Hank reads through them. Hank laughs and says, " I like that kid's spunk. She's just like you Erin."

Erin shots Hank a dirty look. "At least I now know attitude runs in the Halstead family. She's just like her brother." Erin replies deadpan. Hank hands the cell phone back to Erin and heads to his office still laughing. The rest of the team is wondering what is going on.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Grace sneaks Jay's cell phone on the coffee table next to the couch which he is sleeping on. She quietly goes to find a book to read from her room and goes back out to the living room. She grabs a throw blanket from the back of the chair and covers up and gets settled to read her book and watch over her brother as he sleeps. Grace after reading only a few chapters of her book is soon asleep along with Jay. Collin checked on his children and found them asleep. He left them quietly and goes to prepare the evening meal.

For the next few hours both siblings sleep in the hush of the living room. Jay slowly wakens. He stretches his arms over his head and slowly sits up. Jay spots his cell phone on the coffee table. The last time he knew his phone was in his room.

Jay reaches and gabs his cell phone with his left hand and notices text alerts on his phone. He looks over at Grace wondering what she did. He sees Erin's name on his phone and opens the text app.

Grace yawns and sits up and sees Jay with his phone. She gets and un-oh look on her face that Jay doesn't miss. Jay reads the texts and sees what his little sister did for him. He looks over at her and smiles.. Grace smiles back. "Thanks Sweet Pea." Jay tells his sister. Grace get up from the chair and goes over to her brother and gives him a hug. She sits down next to her brother and just leans into him. Jay smiles. _I better be careful. Grace is picking up my bad habits. _Jay thinks not feeling well.

His throat feels sore and he is beginning to have body aches. He shouldn't have sat down in the wet grass that had melted snow seeping away.

Collin tells his children that dinner is ready to eat. He looks at Jay and sees that he is also getting sick. Everyone heads to the kitchen and sits at the table to eat after grace is said.

At least Jay can count on his family as he looks at his Father and Sister and smile at them and they smile back.


	6. Chapter Six Ghosts' Of The Past

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not; Chapter Six Ghosts' Of The Past**

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Six. Enjoy. Thank you all for reading! :D **

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Through the night Jay is tossing and turning in his bed. He is lost in nightmares that grip him and play on his fears. He sees Erin turning from him and leaving him behind. A new partner is assigned to her. She doesn't look back at him.

Jay throws his covers off because he is hot but the blankets are twisted around him, he feels trapped. His former teammates surround him in a circle and he can't get out.

Jay is moaning in his sleep. Collin wakes to the sound of Jay's nightmare haunting him. He gets up and goes over to his son's room to check on him. Collin flips on the light and shakes Jay to wake the young man.

Jay's eyes open. A confused look is in them. "Come on Jay get up." Collin tells his son. Jay sits up in his bed than he stands. His father detangles him from his blankets. Collin places the blankets on the bed neatly and sits Jay down.

He feels his son's forehead and he is burning up with fever. Collin makes the long trek to the bathroom to get the thermometer. He steps back into his son's room and places the thermometer in Jay's mouth.

Collin sees that Jay is cradling his right hand close to his body as if it pains him. He takes the thermometer out of Jay's mouth after waiting the appointed time. Jay's fever is one hundred and one.

Collin goes to get the pain medication for Jay's hand and something for Jay's fever. Collin grabs a tall glass and fills it with cold water. He heads back to Jay's room and gives the pills to his son for him to take.

Jay puts the pills in his mouth and his father hands him a glass of water. He gulps down the water because he is so thirsty. "Easy son. Don't drink it to fast." Collin takes the glass and sets it on the table.

Collins helps Jay to lay down in the bed and covers him up. He goes to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and to get a basin and fill it with water. He takes the filled basin to Jay's room and places it on the bedside table and finds that Jay is kicking off the covers.

"Hot." Jay whispers. Collin sits his son up and helps him take off the sweat shirt. Jay shivers at the cool washcloth touching his skin. Collin keeps washing Jay with the cool washcloth. After Jay is cool enough Collin helps Jay put the sweatshirt back on.

Collin stops what he is doing and takes the basin to the bathroom to empty it and rings out the washcloth and hung it up to dry. He checks on his son and he seems to be resting quietly for the time being. He covers him up and heads to bed.

Grace woke up to the sounds of her father taking care of Jay. She gets up and grabs her teddy bear she sleeps with. It is a huge stuffed teddy bear that was given to Grace by her mother before she died when Grace was only a baby.

Grace sneaks over to her brother's room and places the teddy bear with her brother. She doesn't share the bear often but tonight she wanted her brother to have something to make him feel better.

She runs her hand in her brother's hair, brushing it back. Grace does this a few times. Jay has a smile playing his lips. In his dreams now he smells his mother's favorite perfume.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Antonio Dawson parks his car and gets out to head inside to work. He sees Erin heading inside as well. "Hey Lindsay wait up!" Antonio yells after his teammate. Erin stops and turns to wait.

"Good morning. How are you this fine day?" Antonio looks at Erin and she has dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping the night before. "I'm…good." Erin hesitates before going on. "You sure about that?" Antonio holds the door for Erin, as she walks in.

"I'm just doing some thinking and I'm finding I'm not liking what I see. Thanks to Jay's sister pointing out that I need to fix something and she is totally right! I just don't need her to shoot me." Erin tells Antonio.

"She's a cute kid. Jay send me a picture of her on my cell phone." Antonio tells Erin. Dawson glances over at Trudy and says, "Morning Sergeant." She smiles as she takes a sip of coffee as the two teammates head upstairs after they buzzed in.

Antonio brings up the picture and shows Erin. "She's cute. She's also sassy." Erin replies as she looks at the picture of Grace who has her brown hair in a braid and the Halstead blue eyes.

"Look what she texted me." Erin hands her cell phone to Antonio who took it and read through what was send. Antonio leaves out a chuckle as he hands the phone back. "She seems like a pistol. I'd sure love to meet her." Antonio heads for his desk and sits down as Erin does the same. The rest of the team start to slowly show up. Sheldon Jin comes up the steps and makes his way to the lab.

Adam Ruzek and Alvin Olinsky come in together and find their seats. Kim Burgess rushes in and finds her seat. She had a crazy morning already and it wasn't the good crazy either. "Good morning all. I hope your morning is going better." Kim says as she sits down.

Hank Voight's office door opens and he steps out into the bullpen. He looks at everyone to see if everyone is paying attention. All eyes are on him. He sees that Erin has dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Antonio has his arms crossed over his chest waiting for whatever news Hank has to share.

Alvin is eating a banana as Adam looks bored and is waiting for some excitement to happen. The new team member Detective Mia Sumner sits at her desk calmly working as she waits for Hank to start. She watched everyone come in since she was the first to arrive.

"This morning I received an APB and BOLO alerts from other police departments. Apparently this has been happening for awhile. It started in Nevada in Los Vegas. It seems to be three or four member team. There are no witnesses left after the group comes in the early morning hours to rob the bank that they choose. They take the money and run. They don't stay in one place long. After about two days they hit another city or town. They leave behind a bloodbath of bank workers only. It seems they like to hit the bank before the customers come in and leave. That doesn't mean that it won't change if someone walks in on them. It seems they are headed in this direction. The last massacre happened in Missouri just over the Illinois state line. I believe they are headed here. Lets put a stop to them here in my city. I want them found and stopped." Hank looks around the room at his team.

The team gets up and follows Hank into Jin's inner- sanctum of his computer lab. Jin brings up surveillance footage from the bank robberies from the different places the group has hit. They all have masks' on but when they don't they seem to know where the cameras are placed and stay out of frame. No one is left alive to witness them as they leave with thousands of dollars.

Everyone heads out to go check on the banks and to give people a heads up of the danger that might be coming there way. Maybe someone would get lucky and find one of the group checking one of the many banks in the city out. Erin partners with Antonio but he wisely lets her do the driving. No way was he putting himself in her line of fire.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay is resting on the couch in his father's living room, needing a change of scenery from his old room that still has posters on his wall from high school and sport trophies on the shelves hanging from his wall. Also family pictures spread about the room. It brought back a lot of memories and some of them painful.

Early in the morning Collin took his son to the doctor's office to be checked out before Jay got to bad. The doctor gave Jay antibiotics after looking at what Jay is getting. He got sent home to rest after his father stopped at his brother's to get Jay's things so he wouldn't get the babies sick when they came home.

Jay opens his eyes as Grace comes through the door coming home from school. She goes to her room to change and get comfortable. She comes back out to the living room with a pile of books and goes to sit at the dining room table to do her homework. She leaves out a sigh at having a crappy day.

Jay looks over at his sister before his eyes close and sleep blankets him in the rest he needs. For the next hour his sleep is restful but nightmares start to haunt him again. He is moaning in his sleep which becomes fitful. Images of his mother, brother, and Drew. Images of the team turning their backs on him, of Erin and her indifference to his whole situation.

Grace who is finished her homework goes over to her brother to shake him awake. "Hey Jay-Jay wake up!" Grace shouts at her brother she steps back just in case he comes awake swinging because of his nightmares of being an Army Ranger.

Jay gasps as he comes awake and sees his sister. He sits up slowly breathing deeply and slowly as he got his bearings. Grace sits next to her brother and leans against him as he takes a hold of her hand and not letting go. He has the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. Jay knows this because when he first came back home from Afghanistan he started getting them. He went to a psychologist to get treatment and to talk about it.

He recognizes the symptoms when he starts to get them. Right now he is sweating, and has a shortness of breath and his heart rate is rapid. He closes his eyes and slowly breathes in and out and he feels his sister's hand in his as she rubs his left hand with her thumb. It is calming.

After a few moments Jay opens his eyes and looks at his sister and smiles at her and says, "Thank you, Gracie." "No problem. I got your back." Grace tells her brother and smiles at him.

The two stand up and head to the kitchen as their father places three bowls of soap on the table and sandwiches. The family sits down to say Grace and to enjoy the food and company.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

After dinner Jay got dressed in jeans, and a nice blue sweater. There is and important place he wants to visit and it can't wait any longer. He does feel well enough to go. He pulls his coat on and zippers it up and heads outside to his car.

Jay gets in the car and starts it. After a twenty minute drive he pulls into a cemetery and parks his car. He gets out and stands with his car for a moment, and then heads over to Drew's final resting place and looks at the black marble tombstone that is decorated With red, white, and blue flags carved onto the stone with a picture of Andrew in his army gear in the middle. There are fresh flowers adorning the grave. He still gets visits from family still in the area that remember and were touched by him.

Jay hasn't set foot into the cemetery since the funerals. He couldn't handle it back then. "What are you doing here?" a voice asks in a sharp retort. He turns and sees, Kaitlin Roth Halstead standing behind him "It is a large cemetery and I could be visiting someone else." Jay sarcastically comments to Andrew's younger sister, by about a year and his brother Joshua's widowed wife.

She stares coldly at Jay her green gaze piercing, as her brunette hair is blowing in the chilled wind. Jay sees a small child being lead away by her father. The child looks like Joshua did at that age. His eyes narrow. "Who is the father of that child?" Jay gives Kaitlin a hard cold look, afraid that he knows the answer.

"None of your business." Kaitlin folds her arms over her chest. "He looks like Joshua. He looks to be about five years old. Why didn't you tell us?" Jay looked at Kaitlin who hates him, who blames him for what happened.

Kaitlin takes a deep breath and doesn't bother to lie anymore because the truth is out. She kept Joshua, and her child away, from his father's side of the family because of her extreme hatred of Jay.

"I didn't know I was pregnant at the time it happened. I left Lakeside to go visit and stay with some other family and I decided to stay with them. Then I found out and I was in shock. I just moved back to the area not long ago." Kaitlin replied looking at Jay.

"Why didn't you tell my father or Jarrett or the rest of the family? It wasn't because of me was it? I left so I wouldn't remind people what happened. Don't take your hatred of me out on the rest of my family. They had a right to know no matter where you lived. They would have helped you." Jay looks at Kaitlin.

Kaitlin doesn't say anything because he is right. "You better come over to explain to my father what you did or I will. He needs to know. He doesn't deserve what you did to him. He would love to know Joshua's only child. What is his name?" Jay questions looking at Kaitlin.

"Joseph Drew Halstead and he is five years old. I'll be over to explain to your father." Kaitlin told Jay. "If we would have known it would have made the grief we all were feeling a little bearable knowing that part of Josh is still with us." Jay told his sister-in-law. Kaitlin turns to go without saying a word knowing what she did is so wrong.

_Wow part of Josh is still with us. I wonder what Joseph is like? We all got robbed of getting to know him as he grows. Is it my fault? _Jay wonders as he goes to visit his brother and mother's final resting places. Jay turns and goes to his car and heads to his father's place. Time to get back and rest so he wouldn't get sicker.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay parks his car in the driveway and gets out to head inside as he watches Kaitlin drive away.. He finds his father sitting at the kitchen table, tears running down his face. Collin looks up and sees Jay and the tortured look on his face. "It's my fault she didn't tell us sooner. I-I'm so sorry." Jay tells his father.

Collin stands up and goes over to Jay and gives him a hug with no words said and leaves and goes to his room. He has to deal with finding out about his five year old Grandson Joseph first before he can really give comfort to Jay or anyone right now. He is in shock. He knows it isn't Jay's fault but right now he had to deal with his anger at Kaitlin and Gabriel for not telling him the truth for all these years.

Jay watches his father leave. He sits in the vacated chair and folds his arms on the table being careful of his right hand and lays his head down. Grace watches from the dining room table. She needs to call someone.

Grace's crappy day just got crappier, along with everyone else's day also. Finding out she has a five year old nephew that is Joshua's son. She heads to her room and sits on her bed and has her cell phone.

Grace calls her brother Jarrett. Everyone needed him and he also needed to know the truth. His day just may turn crappy too. So might as well be together as a family and be crappy together.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jarrett left the house as soon as he got his sister's call to come over. He parked his car and got out. Walking up the front walkway and up the porch steps, he left himself in without knocking, using the house key he still has. Shutting the door and turning to go to the living room.

Jarrett saw his sister sitting on the couch cross legged with only her socks on her feet. Grace looks down right sad. Grace looked up at Jarrett and said; "Go check on Daddy. He's in his room." Jarrett nodded and headed back the hallway to his father's room.

He knocked on the door and he heard the answering reply, "Come in." Jarrett opened the door and stepped into the room and saw the tears in his father's eyes. "What happened?" Jarrett goes over to his father and sits next to him on the bed.

Collin tells Jarrett what happened and he is in shock. "All these years and they kept Joseph a secret from our family because they blamed Jay? That is such BS!" Jarrett tells his father.

"Who called you?" Collin asks his son. "Grace did. I'm going to see if I can talk to Jay." Jarrett gives his father a hug before he stands and heads out to the kitchen. Grace runs up to Jarrett out of breathe. "Jay left. I tried to stop him. He told me he is going to the park." Grace told Jarrett. "Did Jay walk or drive?" Jarrett looked at his sister. "He got into his car." Grace is worried. "I think I know where he went. I'll stay here and I'll give him and hour before I go looking for him." Jarrett headed for the living room and sat down on the couch. Grace sat next to him.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay pulled into Lakeside State park, and he shut off his car and got out. It is a large and beautiful park where people can go hiking, biking, and horseback riding. People could have picnics if they wanted to. There is playground equipment for the children.

He pulled the zipper up on his coat and pulled his Chicago PD hat low on his head. He put his hands in his pockets. Jay needed to clear his head, so he began to walk. He wished he could call Erin but as of what he knew their friendship has a fracture in their relationship.

Jay took a short path that would lead back to the parking lot but in a round about way. As he walked he heard a whining sound coming from off of the path. Jay followed the sound. What he found surprised him a lot.

He kneeled down and held his hand out to a German Shepherd that looked to be about year and a half old that is tangled in rope and a leash tied around the tree. It looked like it was left to die. Poor thing.

The dog whined and let out a soft growl not knowing Jay. "Easy buddy. Easy." Jay pets the dog. Slowly Jay get the rope detangled and off of the dog. Jay is petting the dog as the dog lets out happy yips at being freed.

Jay stands and unties the leash from around the tree. So much for the walk. Jay guides the dog back to the car. He unlocks his car and looks for any food left from the trip when he left Chicago. Nothing. Jay spots a blanket and covers the backseat with it for the dog.

Jay leads the dog to the open back door and the dog jumps in. He searches the dog for any tags but he can't find any. He shuts the door and opens the front door of the car and gets in.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay pulls into his father's driveway and shuts it off. Before he came home he stopped at the local pet store and got some food for the dog. Jay got out of the car and shut the front door and opened the back for the dog to get out.

The dog climbs out of the backseat and just stands in the driveway looking at Jay with soulful eyes. Jay grabs the doggie dishes he got and fills the one with dog food and goes inside to fill the other dish with water for the dog. His family look at him and wonder what is going on.

The German Shepherd leaves out a bark as if to thank Jay before she sniffs the food and begins to eat it. The first serving is finished and the dog just stands looking at Jay as if to say, "More please."

Jay fills the bowl again. She eats most of the second refill but is finished for the most part as she goes to drink the water. Jay has to fill the water dish twice more. Collin, Jarrett and Grace go outside and find the surprise Jay as brought home.

"Awe. A dog." Grace smiles her face lighting up for the first time since her crappy day began. The dog slinks toward Grace not sure of the young preteen. Grace holds out her hand for the dog to sniff. The dog leaves out a loud bark.

If the dog didn't have a home Collin would like his family be the one to care for her. Jay takes the dog dishes into the house and places them in the kitchen and places the food on the counter for the next morning.

Jay gives her a bath and washes her up real good with soap and water. He rinses her off. Jay steps back real far as she shakes the water off. He towel dries her real good before he allows her inside.

Jarrett pulls him aside before he leaves. "Hey Jay if you need to talk do give me a call." Jarrett pats his brother on his back. "Will do." Jay nods at his brother as he heads out.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

After everyone is settled for the night the family sits out in the living room with a nice cozy fire in the fire place and watching a funny movie after such a stress filled day. Jay takes his medication that he is to take. The dog is laying on the floor in front of the couch resting. Jay fell asleep on one end of the couch and Grace fell asleep on the other end.

Collin gets up from the couch and goes to get a blanket and covers them both up and he goes to his room for the night. Everyone's has a dreamless night sleep and it is also restful.


	7. Chapter Seven BE On The Lookout

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not: Chapter Seven, Be On The Look Out**

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Seven Enjoy. To this chapter I'm letting ya know what day of the week it is. Sorry for the mistake. I tried to count the days out so hopefully they add up. :D **

Two days have gone by with no leads on the bank robbers, until this morning. Hank Voight stands in the bank that has yellow crime scene tape hanging up. He is not happy. That is putting it mildly. He is like a volcano ready to erupt. They came to his city and they dared to bring chaos and carnage to his city. He wanted them stopped even if he had to follow them to another city and help, law enforcement in that city or town.

All of the employees that worked at the bank are dead. The bodies covered in white sheets since all the photos that the police needed were taken. Antonio Dawson is talking to the person who walked into the bank in the aftermath of the killing, and who called nine-one-one also.

The evidence is carefully being gathered by the police. They are being meticulous in marking and gathering so when the robbers were finally caught they would go down. Now Hank needs to send out, and APB and BOLO alerts to other cities and towns. Where would they go? Three directions that they could go. Into Wisconsin, Indiana, and Michigan. The group could stay in Indiana or drive straight through and go to Michigan.

The Intelligence unit would head back to District twenty-one and Hank would cast the net wide with the APB and BOLO alerts. No telling where they would hit and other police departments needed to be prepared.

Now the families of the victims have to be told the horrifying news about their loved ones death. Hank would send his team to tell the families. No cop ever liked having to do that but it sometimes happened. A sad part of life.

Sheldon Jin is going through the surveillance cameras at the bank. It is a group of four heavily muscled men that forced their way into the bank after shooting the security guard at the doorway.

When the gunmen first entered the bank they did have masks' on. The weapons seen in the footage is, assault rifles and sawed off shotguns. Jin looks more closely and sees a tattoo on one of the men's right wrist.

He blows up the picture and it is the Grim Reaper with a scythe held in front with the word death written on the blade. He also sees a saying, The fourth Horsemen along with the tattoo. _Hmmm…Do they call themselves the four horsemen? Are they brothers? _Jin wonders.

Jin watches the rest of footage on the camera as they kill the other people. It seems they can get into locked vaults no matter how hard they appear to open. Sheldon Jin copies all the information onto a flash drive to make sure there is a backup at all times.

"Hey Jin what have you got?" Hank goes to check on Jin. Hank is liking what the computer tech is finding. "Hey Jin could you send that picture of the tattoo to Jay's phone and explain what it is for without going into to much detail. I know it is against protocol but I want these ruthless killers caught. That way he can be aware without being aware." Hank told Jin as he turned to leave.

Jin uploaded the photo to his cell phone and with the picture he wrote, Be on the lookout for a group of four men who rob banks, going city to city. He hit the send button and it waits on Jay's phone.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

In Michigan it is a lovely Monday morning, as Jay watches his sister leave the house to go to her bus stop. He noticed that his sister looks glum. "Hey Gracie, have a good day." Jays smiles at his sister. She just keeps going out the door.

_What can I do to cheer her up? I have to find out what is bothering her. Poor girl looks like how I felt two weeks ago. Should I ask Erin's advice? _Jay claps his hands together for the dog to come to him.

Jax quickly runs toward Jay leaving out happy barks. The dog is fitting in nicely with the Halstead family. Jay took her to the vets a few days ago to get checked out. The dog is fine. The vet posted a picture of Jax up in her office and on her web site to see if anyone lost her. So far no calls have been made.

Jay snaps a leash on the dog and he puts his coat on. He decides to walk o the police station to see his brother. Maybe he would know what is bothering their sister. It is a nice walk and Jax checks things out as Jay walks her. After about twenty-five minutes the police station is in sight.

Jay goes up the steps and heads inside. Jax stays at his side as he heads to his brother's office. He knocks on the door. A voice from inside says, "Come in!" and Jay opens the door and goes in.

Jarrett looks up and see his brother and smiles. "Hey what brings you here? What's up?" Jarrett points to the chair across from him for Jay to sit at. "What is bothering Gracie? She isn't her happy self." Jay looks at his brother. "The other day when she was visiting she and Rosie were talking and there is a school dance coming up and no one asked her to it." Jarrett tells his brother.

"Oh." Jay is petting Jax as she sits beside the chair. Jarrett is looking over the alerts he got from Chicago. "What's up?" Jay sees what his brother is looking at. "I'm reading the APB and BOLO alerts that I received this morning. Apparently there are a group of four men who have been going into banks early in the morning before there are customers and killing all of the bank employees and talking a lot of money. I know I shouldn't technically be telling you this but since you were a cop until a few days ago, I want to hear what you think." Jarrett looks at his brother.

"A cop that was stripped and suspected of murder a few days ago. Any descriptions of what they look like?" Jay asks. "A picture of a tattoo. The Grim Reaper." Jarrett hands his brother the picture for him to look at.

Jay took his cell phone out and saw that Jin send him something. "You're not the only who wants me to know." Jay holds out his cell phone and the same picture is shown on it. "I sure hope these four men don't show up in my town. If they do they need to be stopped." Jarrett has a hard look on his face. "Well it is better to be prepared for the worst and hope for the best." Jay stands up to head out. He opens the office door and steps out of his brother's office with Jax at his side. Jarrett needs to check on how his officers are doing so he stands up to check up on things.

Jay turns at the sound of someone being brought in that is arrested. He sees four Officers bringing a young man into the station. The young man is high on some drug and is giving all of the Officers a fight of a lifetime.

Jay notices that the young man's hands are cuffed in front instead of the back. Why Jay doesn't know but he sees the young man fighting with one Officer for his gun. Jay runs up to help defuse the situation.

Jay uses some combat moves on the young man and takes him down. The young man is still fighting as he comes back up going for Jay. Jax is near Jay leaves out a low growl and a angry bark at the young assailant to warn of impending action.

The young man doesn't hear the warning growls coming from the four legged helper and partner that is backing up Jay without him realizing it. A lucky punch is thrown and Jay lands in a heap on the ground as the assailant grabs the young Officers gun and is pointing it around himself, as the Officers backup as to not escalate the already bad situation.

Jay looks up from the ground at the gun now pointed at him. One word going through his mind, _Oh shit! _Jay moves his leg to trip up the young man, just as Jax springs into action and pulls the man's arm down. The young man falls on top of Jay and the dog still has a hold of the man's arm in her mouth.

A whole group of Officers pile on top of him. Within moments the stolen gun is confiscated by the police and they taser him to get him under control and it works. "Um, guys please move. It's a little hard to breath under here." Jay says from under the pile of people.

Everyone quickly moves to stand and they haul the assailant up and take him to a jail cell. Jarrett reaches a hand down to his brother and helps him to his feet. "Thanks." Jay tells his brother. "No thank you and that dog of yours." Jarrett is amazed at what his brother did.

Jay kneels down to pet Jax. She licks his face whining at him as if to say, "Why did you do that?" He gives her a hug before he stands. "Thank you for helping my Officers." Jarrett looks at his brother. "All in a days work. I saw what was happening and I just reacted and helped best as I could." Jay told his brother.

"I can see you're a Great Officer." Jarrett tells his brother. "Thanks but I'm not and Officer now." Jay takes a deep breath, sadness etched on his face. Even though it was his decision to leave in the first place he still misses being and Officer. Yet he couldn't stay because he didn't want to be treated the way he was. It was wrong. He needed to move forward even if that meant leaving the city of Chicago and starting over somewhere else. Like moving back home permanently. He still has a lot of thinking to do before he makes up his mind. He just needed to do it quickly.

"You okay?" Jarrett sees the sadness on his brother's face. "Yeah. I'll see you later big brother." Jay heads out the front door of the Police Department and down the steps. Jay starts to walk back to his father's place with Jax walking beside him.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay Sees Kaitlin leaving her father's house with Joseph at her side. Jay kneels down to the child's level and smiles at him. "Hi. I'm your Uncle Jay. It's nice to meet you." Jay tells the child. "Hello. May I pet your doggie?" Joseph laughs as Jax is sniffing him and licks his face.

Kaitlin pulls her son away. "We have to go." Kaitlin tells her son. "I don't want to leave mommy. I'm having fun." Joseph pleads with his mother. "We have to go we're late." Kaitlin pulls her son along with her. "I'll see you later, Buddy." Jay stands to his full height and looks at Kaitlin.

"Go to the car Joseph. I'll be along." Kaitlin tells her son. Joseph kicks at some of the leftover snow on the ground. His Mommy only said that when she needed to talk about grown-up things and didn't want him to hear. Reluctantly he heads for the car. "Yes Mommy." Joseph replies sadly. He doesn't understand it but he is getting to meet all kinds of new people. He doesn't want to lose his new friends. He leaves out a sad sigh as he heads to the car.

Jax follows the boy and Joseph is happy as he pets the doggie. He sees a ball on the ground and throws it. Jax runs to get the ball and bring it back. Jax seems to know to be gentle with the small boy. The two have fun, as the two adults are having a heated exchange on the porch.

"I don't want you in my son's life. Stay away. He can meet the rest of the family but you're the reason Joseph doesn't have a dad or his Uncle Drew in his life." Kaitlin retorts angrily at Jay. Jay gets a hard look on his face. He wishes like hell that Mr. Roth and Kaitlin would quit blaming him for the deaths of his brother and best friend. He just doesn't know what to tell them anymore. He guesses they still needed someone to blame in order to not feel their grief or pain in losing their loved one.

"Why don't you let him decide? It is his life after all. You are dictating who he can and can't see in his life. When he gets older he won't like what you are doing now. Just think about it will you?" Jay tells Kaitlin.

"He is only five years old. He doesn't understand what he needs and who he needs in his life. You are not welcome in his life. I won't let you near him." Kaitlin spat out at Jay. "He may be five years old but he understands more than you think." Jay stares coldly at the woman he thought he knew but didn't really after all.

"If you don't stay away from him I won't bring him over to visit the family at all. Do you understand me now Jay? Are we on the same page?" Kaitlin threatens Jay. Jay looks at Kaitlin to see how serious she is and it looks like very.

Jay stares at Kaitlin with a cold look on his face and a hostile look on hers. "Fine. Have it your way." Jay says, a defeated look now replaces the cold look. He sinks down to sit on the front porch steps in despair and sadness. He wraps his arms around his legs burying his face in his lap.

In the short distance from the porch Joseph watches the two adults having a heated talk and he watches as his uncle that he just met, sit down on the porch steps. His Mommy can be so mean sometimes. He knows. He also knows she misses his Daddy that he never knew. He hears her crying at night when she thinks he is asleep.

Joseph thinks that the people he is meeting are his Daddy's family and he likes it. More people to play with. He does listen to his Mommy when it matters but in this he wasn't going to listen.

Joseph runs up to his Uncle Jay and gives him a hug. Jay hugs his nephew back. Joseph smiles at his uncle. "Don't be sad. It's okay." Joseph smiles. Jay wipes his eyes and smiles at his nephew. "Yeah it is going to be okay." Jay tells the small little boy.

"Lets get going Joseph. We need to leave." Kaitlin tells her son as she takes his hand and leads him to the car. He waves at his Uncle Jay as his mother places him into his car seat. If his mother could be a big meanie than he could be down right defiant. When he wanted to be. He would behave when he had to but for his Daddy's family he would fight to see them. She has forgotten that Halstead blood runs in his veins.

Kaitlin gets into her car and starts it. She looks if it is clear and she goes when it is. Jay watches from the porch steps as Kaitlin drives away. Jax goes up to Jay sensing his sadness and gives him a lick on his face. He pets the dog. For now he would stay away from Joseph so Kaitlin would let him visit his father, sister, and brother. Emotional blackmail sure does work. For now he would stay away. He'd give Kaitlin time but he wasn't giving up without a fight. If Kaitlin didn't know that about him than she didn't know him very well.

Jay stands up and heads inside with Jax following. Jay closes the door and sees his father near the door looking at him He heard everything. "I'm so sorry son." Collin tells his son. Jay leaves out a breath as he looks at his father.

Collin doesn't miss the determined look on Jay's face. "I'm not giving up. Kaitlin will learn that." Jay tells his father. "I know. I guess I should feel sorry for her but I don't." Collin tells his son with a twinkle in his eyes.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Erin Lindsay can't wait until her shift is over. It has been a long horrible day. Antonio and she were the ones Hank send out to tell the family members of the deaths at the bank. It was not something she enjoyed. What she saw at the bank is so inhumane. Those people got up this morning thinking about work and doing their job. Thinking about getting through the day and going back home to their families and what to make for dinner. They weren't thinking that this was their last day to be alive. These men had to be caught and punished and brought to justice and if they didn't come quietly then the police may have to use excessive force to take these men down.

"Erin, go home. You look beat. Everybody go home." Hank tells his team. Not being told twice everyone saves what is on their computer and put away their paperwork for the next day. They gather up their things and head out. The next day they would put double effort into catching the scumbags.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Erin steps into her apartment and shuts the door. Happy to be home. She just wants to soak in her tub and not think about the day. One of those harder ones to get through today.  
Erin heads to the bathroom and fills her tub with the warmest water she can stand. She puts bubbles in the water. She heads to her room and undresses and heads back to the bathroom. She turns off the water. She grabs a robe and puts it on. She heads out to her freezer and takes out something strong to drink. She pours a glass and puts the bottle back. She takes the glass with her to the bathroom. She slips off the robe and hangs it up and steps into the warm water and sets her drink on the side of her tub. She relaxes into the water. The bubbles covering her. Every now and then she takes a sip of her drink.

Erin startles and opens her eyes. The bathroom has grown a little darker and the water much cooler than it had been. Erin finishes her bath and stands up, leaving the water out. She grabs a towel and dries off. She grabs her robe and puts it on. She steps out of the tub and heads to her room.

Erin heads to her dresser and finds pajama pants and a old t-shirt. She grabs her underwear and pulls them on and her pajama pants and slips the t-shirt on over her head. She puts her robe back on.

Erin needs to talk to someone. She grabs her cell phone, and pushes the number two on her phone and waits. It keeps ringing and ringing and it goes to voice mail. She leaves no message. There is a knock on Erin's apartment door.

She goes to answer the door. She sees that it is Kelly Severide. _Oh crap our date night and I forgot. _Erin opens the door and lets Kelly in. Kelly sees that Erin is upset and pulls her into his chest and hugs her. "Just hold me." Erin tells the fireman. He kisses the top of her head as she hugs him back. After a few moments. Erin takes a step away from Kelly's embrace and she takes a hold of his hand and heads to her room.

"Do me a favor tonight and just lay with me. It has been a bad day." Erin tells Kelly as she lays down on her bed. Kelly sits down on her bed and takes his shoes off and spoons Erin and pulls her into his embrace, their heads sharing one pillow.

No words are needed. Just and understanding of how some days are bad days. Kelly Severide understands this. He sees a lot of stuff on his job just different than what Erin sees with her job. The same but different but and understanding just the same. Two parts of a whole.

Kelly kisses the top of Erin's head his arms encircle her and he is rubbing her cheek with his thumb and he feels her silent tears flowing down her face. He doesn't say anything just sharing her pain. In his own way he understands. Erin grabs his hand and just holds it.

Kelly pulls her tighter into his embrace reminding her she isn't alone. Erin is content in Kelly's arms as she takes the comfort he is willing to share. Today was one of those bad days that she needs to forget but share it with someone who understands.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Both Halstead siblings are sitting on the couch lost in their own thoughts. Jay just looks at his cell phone as it rings. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Grace looks over at her brother. "No." Jay simply states as his phone goes to voice mail.

He saw Erin's number and he couldn't bring himself to answer. How does two former partners become friends again after so much misunderstanding? For dinner Collin ordered a pizza from the shop down the street. Everyone was in the mood for something quick. It was great pizza though. Collin ordered Hawaiian pizza with pineapple, and Canadian bacon. The leftovers are put away.

Grace looks over at her brother. "Do you want to do something?" Grace replies. "Do you?" Jay says looking at his sister. Collin stands up and looks at his two children. "Lets go visit Jarrett and Rosie and the babies. That should be fun." Collin tells the two as he goes to the closet and gets his coat and puts it on. Jax seems content to stay at the house for the night as she lays in front of the fireplace in her doggie bed.

Everyone is in agreement and gets ready and heads out. Collin drives his Jeep with Jay sitting in front and Grace sitting in the back. About twenty-five minutes later Collin pulls into Jarrett and Rosie's driveway and parks the car. The three head inside to visit.

Jay knocks on the front door and goes in and hangs his coat up along with Grace who did the same. Collin is the last in. "Hey family." Jarrett smiles as everyone makes themselves at home. Rosie is holding Joshua and Jayna is in the bassinet that sits nears the couch.

Jay goes over to his niece and looks down at her, and finds that she is awake and looking up at him. He talks to her and she seems to listen to him. He picks her up and enfolds her in his arms giving her a kiss on her little cheek. Grace sits by Rosie and she gets to hold Joshua. The two little ones are growing since they were born.

Collin and Jarrett are talking in the kitchen as Jarrett gets the iced tea and pours it into the five glasses he got out for everyone. Collin takes two glasses out to his other son and daughter. Jarrett gives his wife one and his father the other. He goes back to gets his. It is a fun filled just hanging out with family kind of night. Collin goes over and says hello to his Grandson Joshua and thinking of his five year old Grandson Joseph. How much both of them resembled his third child Joshua whom he misses so much. Some days were better than others but Collin is glad to now know that part of his third son lives on.


	8. Chapter Eight Approaching Danger

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not: Chapter Eight, Approaching Danger**

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Eight Enjoy. Thank you so much for the reviews. If you have a chance please check out my one shot Not Alone. Thank you for the follows and Favs. :D **

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Erin Lindsay wakes up to a wonderful aroma of something good cooking. She doesn't move for the moment as she remembers the day before and who showed up at her door for their date that she forgotten, and he comforted her last night. The case she is working on is a bad one.

Erin takes a deep breathe and sits up. She heads to the bathroom to get ready for work. Moments later she is ready. She has her hair up in a pony tail and has on black jeans and a large red shirt. Erin sits on her bed and puts on her sneakers. She stands and heads out to the kitchen, following that wonderful smell.

Kelly sets a plate in front of her at the table. "Thank you Kelly. No one has ever made me breakfast before." Erin takes a bite of her food which is scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Kelly sits across from Erin and starts to eat his breakfast. Both finish their breakfast and take their plates to the sink.

"Have a good day Erin. If you need anything give me a call." Kelly smiles at Erin. "You do the same Kelly. I'll call if I need you. Thank you for last night. I needed that." Erin gives Kelly a kiss on his cheek. Both part ways outside of Erin's apartment after Erin double checked if she has everything and she does.

Erin waves goodbye to Kelly as he drives off. Erin gets into her car and starts it and heads to work after making sure it is clear to go. Time to get the bad guys off of the street. Everyone would be working hard to catch these men.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay looks over at the digital clock on his nightstand and it reads Five O'clock AM. As if mocking him. He was sleeping but he kept having nightmares. Intense ones about the war and his brother Joshua and his best friend Drew. He just couldn't sleep anymore. The thing is he felt tired. Jay leaves out a frustrated sigh as he sits up in his bed. He changes into his running clothes. Jax comes into his room to see what Jay is up to. "Hey girl. Good morning." Jay pets the dog as she licks his hand.

He heads to the bathroom and does what he needs to and leaves after washing his hands. "Hey Jax want to come running with me?" Jay looks at the dog. Jax plops down onto her doggie bed and looks up at Jay and leaves out whine as if to say, "Are you kidding me?"

Jay chuckles and shakes his head as he grabs his coat and goes outside. He starts with a fast paced walk and than a slow jog and he goes to a full run. Jay's head begins to clear at the activity. He sure did need this. It felt good to just let his mind wander as he ran. All his troubles just seemed to disappear for the moment. The thing is once he stopped running he had to face them head on, but with running it gave him a chance to get ideas together to work through his troubles.

A hour and a half later Jay is back at his father's house after his run. He is bent double to catch his breathe. He slowly heads inside. He goes to his room and grabs his clothes for the day and heads to the bathroom to get a shower and to shave.

Jay heads to the kitchen after his shower. He feels ready to take on the day. Collin is making breakfast of French Toast. It smells so wonderful as Jay sets the table and grabs the things needed. He pours Orange juice into three small glasses and sets them at each of the place settings.

Grace comes to the kitchen and takes a seat at her place. Jay eyes up his sister and she doesn't look well. She is quiet and looks pale. No color in her cheeks. Jay goes over to his sister and puts a hand to her forehead. She feels cool and clammy. He removes her plate and silverware and the orange juice and sets them on the counter. He goes in search of some ginger ale and pours his sister a glass and sets it in front of her.

Collin is finished with the French Toast and sets it on the table. He sees his daughter Grace sitting at the table and knows she doesn't feel well. She gets a whiff of the food and she turns slightly green as she bolts from the table and races to the bathroom.

Collin goes to call the school and let them know that Grace wouldn't be in that day. Jay follows his sister and hears her retching in the bathroom. He knocks and steps into the bathroom. He searches for a clean wash cloth and wets it and waits for his sister to finish.

Grace didn't bring anything up but she feels weak as she sinks to the floor but her brother holds her up as he wipes her face off and picks her up and carries her to the couch in the living room and places her on it. He grabs a bucket and places it at the side of the couch in easy reach if his sister needs it.

Collin got a blanket and covers Grace as she lays on the couch. When Grace gets sick she gets clingy. She grabs her father's hand and pulls him toward her. He sits down on the couch. His lap pillows her head. She is all snuggled in her blanket.

Jay sets his sister's glass of ginger ale on a coaster on the coffee table. Grace reaches for her brother's hand gently since it his right hand and he sits on the other end of the couch with her covered feet in his lap.

"Today I wanted to go up to the lakeside cabin in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. To do some clean up for the seasons coming up." Collin tells Jay. "I could go." Jay tells his father. " Jarrett and I are going up and since you are here you can go along. Grace can lay in the backseat and we all could go." Collin says. "I'm guessing Jarrett is driving his own SUV up." Jay looks at his father. "Yeah he is. I just wanted all of us to go up for the day and come back." Collin tells Jay. "Yeah okay. I'll load up the Jeep and I'll let you know when I finish. Stay with Grace." Jay gets up and puts on his heavy coat and heads outside toward the garage. Jax jumps up into the spot Jay vacated and leaves out a woof.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Hours later Collin pulls into the driveway of his cabin that sits near a huge lake that goes on for miles. His son Jarrett pulls up behind him. Jay who sat in the back seat with his sister gets out of the Jeep. Grace fell asleep. Jax is bounding around the property checking things out. Leaving out excited barks.

Collin pockets his keys and opens the door to the cabin after unlocking it. He checks the place out. It all seems in order. Jay steps into the cabin carrying Grace in his arms. He sees the couch and places her down onto it, making sure the blanket is covering her. He sets a bucket near her and makes sure she is comfortable.

He heads out and brings some food into the cabin and puts it in the refrigerator after making sure it is on and cool. Jay pours his sister a glass of ginger ale and sets it near her on and end table with a lamp setting on it.

Jay set his cell phone near the lamp on and end table so nothing would happen to it except for a bored preteen to get a hold of it again and send texts to someone. He heads outside to help with the clean up. Jarrett and Jay help their father with clean up and also fixing up some things after the harsh winter. The tools still in the Jeep.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Hours later Grace wakes up and sees Jax sleeping near her feet. Leaving out little doggie snores. Grace sees her brother's cell phone and picks it up. She looks around and sees no one even in the cabin.

Grace goes to Jay's contacts and sees the name Antonio Dawson and starts to text him. She types out, _Hi this is Jay's sister Grace. How are you? _Grace reads what she types and sends it.

Antonio who is working another case since the trail for the bank robbers went cold for now. He feels his phone vibrate pulls it out of his coat pocket. He looks at the message he was send. He smiles. Antonio types and sends, _Hey shouldn't you be in school? I'm doing fine. _

Grace is sitting up cross legged on the couch the blanket over her shoulders. She reads what has been send and replies, _I wasn't feeling well this morning and today so my Dad called the school and told them I wasn't coming. Do you have any children? _

Antonio is watching the area from the car. Erin is in the driver's seat. She looks over his way as he looks at his phone again. He types and sends, _I hope you feel better but I'm guessing you already are. I have a son Diego who is eight and a daughter Eva who is thirteen. _

"Who are you getting texts from?" Erin inquires of her partner. Antonio looks over and says, "Jay's little sister Grace." A surprised look crosses her face. "Really?" Erin says shocked. "Yeah. She wasn't feeling well so I'm guessing she is bored and decided to reach out and text someone. That someone being me." Antonio tells Erin.

He glances at his phone again and sees the message she as send, _That is so cool. Do you have any brothers or sisters? I have all older brothers. Jarrett is the oldest and he is the sheriff of Lakeside Michigan. Jay who is in the middle but no longer a cop even though he acts like one still. Joshua who is the youngest brother but he passed away and is in Heaven along with my mother Grace. I miss they both so much. _

Antonio replies back, _I have a younger sister, Gabriela Dawson who is a paramedic in Charge but not for long. She wants to be a firefighter. She has to retake her test. She can do anything she puts her mind to. _

Grace reads the text and replies back, _That is so cool. A firefighter. Wish her luck for me. I think I would like to be a doctor when I'm older. To help people like my mother. She died of cancer. Maybe I'll find a cure someday. _

Jay is standing in the doorway after having come in from outside with his arms crossed over his chest watching his sister send texts to someone on his phone. He smiles. She is such a people person.

Grace turns at the sound of her brother moving into the living room and has a sheepish look on her face. "Tell whomever you're texting hi for me." Jay tells his sister as he heads to the washroom of the cabin.

Antonio reads the next text and laughs, _I've been busted and Jay says Hi by the way. _Erin just looks at Antonio and shakes her head. Antonio replies back, _Tell him Hi for me also. I better get going I need to be doing my job. Be good and behave and feel better soon. _Erin looks over at Antonio waiting for and answer. "She got caught. Jay tells me hi." Antonio laughs. "Cute." Erin replies shaking her head.

The two partners keep watching just as some action happens and they have to get busy on the case. Antonio gets out of the car and chases the bad guy and Erin follows in the car, lights flashing.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Grace puts her brother's phone where she found it and lays back down. She is feeling much better but still sick enough to rest. Jay comes out of the washroom and goes over to his sister to check on her. "Hey Sweet Pea. How are you feeling?" Jay sits down beside his sister. "I'm feeling better than I was but I still feel sick." Grace tells her brother.

"Who were you texting?" Jay gives his sister a look. "I was texting to Antonio Dawson. He seems nice. He has two children." Grace told her brother, as he laughs. "I know he has two children. I worked with him." Jay tells his sister. "Oh. He says Hi back." Grace smiles at Jay.

"I better get back to work. I just wanted to check on you." Jay stands up to head out. Grace stands up and gives her brother a quick hug. He hugs her back and kisses the top of her head. Grace watches Jay go outside as she sits back down. This time Jax goes with her brother. She grabs the TV remote and turns the TV on. She flips through the channels and comes across a movie and watches it and falls asleep.

CPG~~~~~~CPD

In the late afternoon the clean up is finished along with the fixing up. The men head inside to wash up. Collin as Jarrett fire up the grill that is kept at the cabin and has him grill up the hamburgers that he made. He mixed the hamburger meat with onions, cheese, peppers, and Barbeque sauce.

Collin sets the table that is inside. He makes soup for his daughter since she is sick. Grace wakes up and sees her father setting the table. She takes a sip of ginger ale and heads to the table. Jay sits down across from his sister.

The food is ready and set on the table and Grace is said. Grace takes a sip of her chicken soup. She thinks her stomach can handle it. Jarrett, Jay and Collin enjoy the hamburgers. They turned out to be good. Jarrett finishes eating and helps to clean up. The grill is already cleaned for the next time.

The dishes are washed and dried and put away. Collin, Jay, and Grace head to the Jeep along with Jax leaving out happy barks. Jarrett gets into his own SUV and plans to follow his family back.

As the family pulls out onto the road Grace wants her father to stop at a store for some ginger ale. Her stomach is upset from the soup she had. Collin pulls into the family store so Grace can run in and get her ginger ale.

It is a nice little store run by and older couple, their children having left the area. It fits in with the area that has the cabins. It is a wooden log building, all nice and homey ready to invite the customers.

Grace jumps out of the Jeep and runs inside with some money. The bell over the door jingles letting the owners know that someone else has entered their store. It also lets the person that happens to be robbing them know he has company.

Grace has a startled look on her face as the masked man points his gun in her direction. Jay who happens to come up behind his sister sees what is about to happen grabs his sister to his chest and turns his back toward the robber, shielding her from the gun the robber has. He can't pull his gun which he has holstered, he prays that his brother who is coming in the other door has his service weapon with him. He wasn't going to put his sister in danger with he himself drawing his weapon and drawing fire.

Grace just stands frozen and in shock with her brother's arms around her holding her close to himself. Jarrett steps inside from the other door and sees what is happening and draws his gun and has it pointed before the masked man can turn and point his gun at Jarrett, so the robber keeps his gun pointed at Jay back.

"Drop your weapon now." Jarrett tells the man in a controlled authoritative voice. The older man behind the counter just watches what is happening. "You put your weapon down or I'll shoot those two." the masked man tells Jarrett. Jarrett doesn't move keeping his gun pointed on its target.

The older man looks around to see how he can help. He maybe could distract the robber by pushing something over. He sees his chance and slowly moves to knock over the sunglasses rack in front of the counter.

The rack hits the floor with a loud clatter and some of the sunglasses shatter. The gunman turns around at the noise, and Jay gets down pulling his sister with him but he stands back up and fires before the robber can turn back around.

He falls to the floor, Jarrett goes over and kicks his gun out of his reach and keeps his gun pointed. Jarrett is amazed at how fast his brother can fire his gun. He had no idea. Jarrett and Jay wait for the local authorities to arrive and arrest the man as soon as he gets checked out.

Jay is holding his sister who is still in shock. Grace doesn't want to let go of her brother. The older man is so grateful and doesn't know how to repay the two men who happen to stop in his store at the right time to stop the bad situation.

"Thank you so much." the owner of the store says. "Not a problem. Just doing my duty. I'm glad to help." Jarrett tell the older man. "What did the young lady want to buy?" the owner asks. "She wanted a ginger ale." Jay tells the owner. The owner goes over to the refrigerated section and gets out a bottle of ginger ale and hands it to Jay who holds it for his sister.

The local police finally show up along with and ambulance. The paramedics check out the man on the floor. The GSW is in his right shoulder and the bullet went right through. They put him on the backboard and load him onto a gurney and put him into the ambulance. A Officer goes along. The partner stays behind to take statements.

Jarrett, Jay and Grace are allowed to go after the statements are given. Jay leads Grace to the Jeep and get in the back seat with her. Jarrett gets into his own SUV and starts it waiting for Collin to go. Jay is worried about his sister who hasn't said much since giving her statement. She just clings to Jay not letting go.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Later in the night, Collin pulls into his driveway and stops the Jeep. Jay carries his sister into her room and lays her on the bed and covers her up and leaves to go help his father unpack the Jeep and to put the food away that was in the cooler. After everything is away both father and son make sure the house is locked and the lights are shut off.

Collin heads to his room and gets ready for bed. Jay goes to his room and gets ready for bed and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and he goes back to his room to grab his pillow and blanket and goes to sleep in his sister's room on the floor.

Jay lays down and closes his eyes and falls quickly to sleep. His sleep is dreamless and restful for now.

Later in the night Grace wakes up screaming and thrashing about in her covers. Jay is quickly there for his sister. He hugs her to himself as he sits on her bed. Jay leans back on her headboard holding her as she clings to him. "Hey Gracie. It's okay. Nothing happened. It's okay." Jay soothes his sister.

"It was so scary. I just don't want to lose anyone else in the family." Grace whispers as tears begin to fall down her face. Jay just holds her as she cries. Knowing she needs to get her emotions out and not keep them bottled up. She needs to share.

Grace finally falls asleep again with her arms still around Jay. He gets more comfortable and goes to sleep along with his sister. Both are tired after the long day and need to rest.

Collin gets up to check on his children and finds them asleep together. He straightens the covers around the two and puts the blankets around them again. He sees Grace's stuffed Teddy bear on the floor and puts it in the middle of Grace and Jay. He gives them both a kiss goodnight and heads back to bed.

For the rest of the night all is peaceful and well in the Halstead household. No more dreams or nightmares come to bother the family for the night. All is well. Jax moved from her doggie bed to Grace's room and jumps up onto the bed and lays at the foot end of the bed to guard the two siblings as they slept.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The Four Horsemen arrived into the town they chosen to do their chaos and carnage in. "I have a bad feeling about this town. Lets keep going." The one with the tattoo of the Grimm Reaper on his wrist said. "It'll be okay. Nothing will happen. It's just nerves. We all can do this! We are untouchable!" The leader told the rest. The rest nodded their heads in agreement. They had to do this. They could do this. No one could stop them. The leader pulled over and stopped the car. They all would wait until later. The shadows of the night would hide them until they were ready to act and to do their job.


	9. Chapter Nine Sacrifice

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not: Chapter Nine, Sacrifice **

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Nine Enjoy. Forgive me. I don't know much about fights but I hope I did a good job. **

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Hank Voight, is ready to head out his front door to head to work but he is having some coffee first. He has to keep his ear to the ground. The bank robbers would strike today somewhere. He wants to be ready to help the local law enforcement in the area they would hit. He wanted them stopped. They had to pay for all the killings and of course the stolen money.

Hank stood looking out his kitchen window drinking his coffee. He has to get his team ready to move to the area that the robbers hit so they could help out. He has to decide who to send. It all depended on where the robbers hit today. The local law would have help whether they wanted it or not. So they better just deal with having extra help.

Hank finished his coffee and rinsed out his cup and set it in the sink. He grabbed his leather jacket and put it on and grabbed his keys and headed out the door and locked up. He got into his SUV and went to work. He wanted to be ready. He has to get his team ready.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Antonio Dawson is coming up the steps leading to the bullpen for the Intelligence Unit. He has on black jeans, a long sleeved shirt and his own leather jacket for the cold spring morning. He sets his things on his desk. He goes to get a cup of coffee, He feels it is going to be one of those days.

He looks up as Erin Lindsay comes into the break room with the same idea. He just has a gut feeling something somewhere is going to happen. Why he doesn't know. Just maybe this would be the day they get a break on those bank robbers that have been killing the bank employees and stealing the money. Every Law Officer wanted a piece of that. The family members of those killed wanted closure and to see justice done.

Antonio saw Erin pull her phone out of her pocket and answer it. "Hey." Erin answers. "Erin, morning. How are you?" Jay replies into his phone. Erin leaves the break room without getting any coffee. She heads down to the basement outside.

"Jay. Look to be honest when the situation with Lonnie Rodiger went down, I didn't know what to believe. I didn't know what to think." Erin just tells Jay the truth. "I sort of guessed that. That is the part that hurt the most, Erin. Not having you believe in me or anyone on the team for that matter, except Olinsky. Look I don't know if I'll ever come back to Chicago. I have some decisions to make. I just wanted to say thank you for being my partner and best friend. I just wanted to call to let you know I might not see you again." Jay's emotions are on the surface and Erin can tell he is upset.

"What about your apartment here in Chicago? What will you do with that? You can't leave. The team does need you. I-I miss you and I'm so sorry for everything. I need you in my life. You're my partner and best friend. Please forgive me." Erin chokes back a sob, hoping Jay doesn't hear.

"Does the team really need me? What happened in the last few days I was still in Chicago, showed me a whole new picture. I'm sorry it is just so hard to forget and move forward. I forgive everyone but I still remember what happened. What I'm saying is I might not come back and I wanted to prepare you for it. I don't know if I can come back. I-I'll call someone and have them pack up my things in the apartment and ship them out here and to tell the landlord to rent the apartment to someone else." Jay looks out toward the lake fighting to hold back his tears.

"I'll miss you, Jay. I wish you luck with whatever you decide. I do hope you change your mind and come back. If not have a good life, Jay." Erin hangs up her cell phone. She takes a deep breath and heads back upstairs. She was not going to cry now. Maybe later but not now. She has work to do.

Antonio Dawson now at his desk sees Erin come back and head to her desk. He can tell she is upset but wants to hide it. _It has to be Jay that called. I wonder what they talked about? _Antonio is thinking as he sees Hank Voight enter with a determined look on his face. Going to be one of those days, that seems never ending and filled with action.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

_Who ordered such and early morning bank meeting? It is only Six thirty in the morning. _Kaitlin Roth-Halstead is thinking as she grabs her purse and briefcase from the backseat of her car and gets her hot coffee from the top of the car where she set it, as she shuts the door and locks the car with her key remote and heading inside.

Stanly Cooper a older security guard sees Kaitlin coming toward the front doors and unlocks them for her to enter. "Good morning Mrs. Roth-Halstead." Stanly nods at her. "Good morning, Stanly." Kaitlin smiles at the older man who is a few inches taller than her and who is a little portly in the middle from not exercising like he should, his wife not helping with all the wonderful meals she makes him and everyone.

"Wait for me! I'm coming in." Harry Parks yells running through the front doors before Stanly could lock them again. "Good morning Mr. Parks." Stanly smiles at the bank manager. "Thank you and Good morning." Mr. Parks smiles at Stanly and follows Kaitlin inside.

Stanly watches and lets in the other employees as they show up for the meeting and work for the day. He sees a SUV driving passed the bank and he thinks he seen it go around a few times. He has a funny feeling telling him to pay attention. He draws out his notebook that he carries with him and writes down a description of the SUV just so he would have if the need arose later. He keep a look out. The bank meeting started as Stanly kept a look out.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Grace still home from school from sickness and what she endured yesterday at the convenience store that was almost robbed. She sees her brother Jay come back from his run. She sees that his eyes are red-rimmed and that he is clearly upset.

Jay heads to his room and grabs some clothes and gets a shower and shaves. After he is finished he sorts his dirty clothes and heads to the basement and puts them in a laundry hamper to be washed later.

Jay heads back up to his room. His clothes match his mood. Black jeans, a black polo-shirt and a black hoodie. Dark. He sees his gun and holster and picks them up and straps it on. He goes over to his bag and grabs and extra clip of ammunition and sticks it in his pocket. He doesn't know why but something just told him to take it along with him. Also the fact that his brother the Sheriff got alerts on four bank robbers that hit city to city or town to town.

Jay heads out to the living room and grabs his leather jacket and makes sure it covers his gun and that it doesn't show to much. Grace looks at Jay wondering what he is doing with his gun. Jay sees his sister's look. "No worries. Okay?" Jay smiles at Grace.

Collin Halstead is ready to head to the bank with his son Jay and his daughter Grace. Jay sees his father heading to the front door and he and Grace follow him out to his Jeep. Jax just watches her new family leave as she yawns and goes back to sleep.

Collin sees that Jay is upset about something but doesn't say anything because he recognizes when his son is quiet that he wants to be left alone until ready to share. Collin starts the Jeep and puts it into gear and heads to the bank.

Jay stares out the window thinking of Erin. _I love Erin but how do I tell her and should I? _Jay leaves out a sigh. He finally admitted to himself that he loves Erin but does she love him in return? Enough to disobey Hank Voight who is like her father? Does he even have a right to tell her if he wasn't going back to Chicago? Erin and Kelly Severide were starting a relationship. He should respect what the two are starting. _I'll work on it later. I have to make my decisions later about everything and live with the consequences of what I decide. _Jay sees the bank come into view as his father pulls into the parking lot.

"Stay in the Jeep Grace." Jay tells his sister. "I wasn't planning on going in." Grace tells her brother as he gives her a look. She smiles at her brother as he gets out and shuts the door.

Jay follows behind his father. He looks at the front of the bank. A gut feeling is telling him that something isn't right. He pulls his father back. Collin gives his son a questioning look. "Leave and find a phone. Call Nine-One-One and call Jarrett." Jay has a look on his face that says he is serious_. _His father goes back to the Jeep and gets in and drives out of the parking lot to find a phone. Collin doesn't want to leave his son but he must in order to get help.

Jay takes out his cell phone and calls Jarrett himself. "Hello?" Jarrett answers his phone. "Jarrett send some police over here at the bank. Those out of town visitors that you're suppose to be watching out for are here." Jay tells his brother as he sees Stanly Cooper on the ground outside of the bank. He kneels and takes his pulse. Dead.

"Are you sure?" Jarrett asks. "Yeah. The security guard is dead. Send and ambulance also." Jay tells his brother. "Jay don't go in. Do you hear me? These robbers mean business. They kill everyone that works at the bank." Jarrett reminds his brother.

"If I can help I'm going to. I can't stand by and watch people getting killed if I can help. Just hurry and get here." Jay tells his brother. "See you soon." Jarrett hangs up his cell phone and gets the SWAT team together along with other police. Hurrying in time to help Jay and praying nothing happens to him because Jarrett doesn't want to lose another brother, not this soon in life.

Jay grabs his gun from the holster to be prepared for what he encounters. He crouches down and slowly makes his way into the bank through the entry way that is see through glass all around. He tests the door and they open. He slips in slowly and quietly.

He sees one of the gunmen point his rifle at the employees of the bank, as he runs behind a counter, praying he wasn't seen. "YOU! SHUT UP!" the gunman yells at Kaitlin who is sobbing uncontrollably. Harry Parks puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

All of the employees are lined up in a row. All twelve of them kneeled down and their hands tied behind their backs. The gunman lines up his gun getting ready to fire and kill everyone. So far there are no witnesses that have seen them that are alive. They all wanted to keep it that way. He is still masked while the other three are unmasked in the back of the bank.

Jay slowly stands and aims his gun. "DROP YOUR GUN AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" Jay yells at the gunman. The gunman turns toward Jay and points his gun getting ready to fire. Gunshots echo in the bank as the gunman falls to the ground.

Jay runs over to the fallen gunman and kicks the rifle out of his hands. One gunman down and three to go. He runs over to the bank employees and unties their hands. "Go get out of here and call for help!" Jay commands as he looks at Kaitlin.

"Jay…" Kaitlin whispers looking at her brother-in-law with such regret on her face. "Go." Jay pushes her toward the others. Harry grabs her arm and leads her out of the bank. Jay watches them go just as he gets knocked to his knees by another of the gunman in the group.

Jay stands up and strikes out with some combat moves that are hard and fast. The gunman blocks his moves. He grabs Jay's right arm and twists it behind his back squeezing his right hand that is bandaged as Jay grunts out his pain. Jay kicks his right foot back into the gunman's right knee cap and it sends the gunman down to the floor.

Jay quickly turns to face his opponent as the gunman quickly stands up and Jay gives him and uppercut to the jaw. The gunman throws a lucky punch that sends Jay to the floor. He grabs him and stands him up and cracks Jay's head into the wooden surface of the counter that holds bank papers for people to fill out.

Jay shakes his head to get passed the dizziness and to orient himself to where his attacker stands. The gunman throws out his right leg in a kickboxing move that catches Jay off guard and sends him flying back into the counter. Jay huffs out a breath and stands ready as the gunman throws another kickboxing move but this time Jay is ready and blocks it and catches his leg an throws him off balance.

The gunman being a very well trained kick boxer, twists in a way that he stays on his feet and he throws a hard punch to Jay's face that sends him flying back and down. Jay sweeps his leg out and the gunman ends up on the floor.

Slowly Jay stands. He is bruised and sore feeling and he feels the stinging scrapes and cuts on his face, as he stands ready to defend himself against the gunman. The gunman slowly stands to face Jay. Jay studies what the guy looks like.

What Jay doesn't hear is the third gunman slowly making his way toward him and behind as to not be seen. The rifle butt being raised and used to incapacitate the one that it is aimed for.

The next thing Jay knows is that he feels the blinding pain of the rifle butt on the side of his head as he falls to the floor on his side, as he is struck again as he lays on the floor. He can't move until the pain lessens and he rolls onto his back and looks up into the faces of the other two gunman. The next thing he sees is the butt end of the rifle coming toward him again and everything goes dark.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Sheriff Jarrett Halstead and the SWAT team and other Officers show up at the bank and surround the building. An ambulance is on standby. Police Officers see the bank employees run out so they go up and hurry them along to get to safety.

The SWAT team links up to the cameras inside the bank, to get a look inside. The bank robbers have their masks on since they heard the sirens in the distance coming closer. They had to get away.

First they have to take care of their only witness that now lay on the floor unconscious and unmoving for the moment. For the first time in months they finally hit a town that is unlucky to have stopped in, to grab money and go as they leave behind the bloodshed as they have before in other cities and towns. Not this little town. The police were ready.

The SWAT team moves in toward the bank as Jarrett Halstead follows behind his team, all geared up and ready. He needed to save his brother and get him out of that bank. The SWAT team has Flash Bang Grenades to use at the moment they enter.

The gunmen surround Jay who is still on the floor. The leader points his rifle toward Jay ready to take care of their first and only mistake. He is the only witness to what they all look like.

The SWAT team enters the building and throws the Grenades toward the group of killers that have been stealing money from banks and taking lives of people for their own twisted purpose for whatever reason.

The grenades go off and the group scatters away from Jay. Jay feels intense pain coming from his head as he opens his eyes and closes them again, from the bright bursts coming from the grenades going off. Reminding Jay of his army days.

Memories of his time in Afghanistan coming flooding to the forefront. Messing with what he sees happening now in the present moment. One of the gunmen has his rifle pointed at Jarrett ready to open fire. Jay stands slowly, pain intensifying in his head. Blood runs down his face and into his eyes as he moves foreword toward his brother Jarrett.

He has to save Joshua/Jarrett, he can't let anything happen to his brother. Images in his mind move back and forth between his army days and the present. Jay jumps in front of his brother just as the rifle is fired twice. Jarrett has a horrified expression on his face as Jay jumps in front of him, not realizing that his brother has on his bulletproof vest so that he is protected by the gunfire.

The last thing Jay remembers is intense pain in his chest as bullets rip into his body at high speed and the muzzle-flash as the gun fires twice in his direction. The three gunmen flee in the confusion and get away to the disgust of all of the Officers there. They weren't done yet, they have to make sure their only witness is dead before they leave town. Also to take revenge on him killing their brother in arms.

Jarrett catches his brother as he flies back from the gunfire. Jarrett has his arms around Jay as he stumbles and falls to the floor with him in his arms. "GET THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE NOW!" Jarrett screams at his Officers as he puts pressure on Jay's wounds.

The Paramedics rush in moments later to check on Jay who is on the floor. They check his BP, his oxygen levels and find that he has Pneumothorax. The one paramedic takes a needle and jabs it into Jay's chest to take care of it for the time being so the doctors have time to take a look later. The two paramedics turn Jay and put him on the backboard and lift him onto the gurney and race toward the ambulance to take Jay to the hospital.

Jarrett sits on the floor in shock. He is trying to make sense of it all. His brother's blood covers his hands. He covers his face at his brow, bringing his legs up to his chest as he wraps his arms around his legs and buries his face into his knees. He just sits on the floor still in shock. He doesn't move for awhile.

Meanwhile outside, Collin and Grace stand by the Jeep as they watch the paramedics bring someone out and they see that it is Jay. Grace is feeling very scared. She doesn't want to lose anyone else in her life. Collin holds his daughter in his arms to be a reassuring presence to her. Her main focus right now is her brother Jay. She can't lose him. "Grace stay here for a moment. I'll be back." Collin tells his daughter as he heads toward the bank.

Collin steps into the bank after having told the Officers that he wanted to check on Jarrett. The Officers help him enter the bank through the broken glass and debris toward Jarrett whom is still sitting on the floor in shock.

Collin places his hand on Jarrett's left shoulder as Jarrett looks up at his father. A tortured look is on his face. "D-dad it's my fault. He-he jumped in front of me to save me." Jarrett whispers as he starts to shake, tremors running through his body. "No it is not your fault. Things happen for a reason. Come lets get to the hospital. Jay needs his family more now than ever." Collin tells his son.

Jarrett slowly gets to his feet and heads toward the restroom to clean up. He turns on the water and soaps up really well to get the blood off of his hands. He doesn't want Grace to see the blood. He knows she would freak out at the sight. Losing her mother and her other brother this soon in her young life has taught her to relish the good moments in life. It is almost a phobia now if someone in the family is hurt. She doesn't want to leave them. It made her afraid to lose anybody else.

Jarrett dries his hands and throws out the paper towel and steps out of the restroom. He and his father head outside toward Grace. Jarrett makes sure to tell his second in command that he is heading to the hospital to see how Jay is doing and to let him know if he is needed anytime soon.

Jarrett hugs his sister before they get into the Jeep. "It is going to be okay." Jarrett tells her. Grace just nods her head as she holds his hand not letting go. Collin gets into the Jeep and starts it up. He heads to the hospital to find out the news of what is going on with Jay.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The Halstead family is gathered in the waiting room to hear news on Jay. It seems that time as stood still but in fact it is still moving forward. It has been two hours just waiting to hear anything at all. Prayers are being said for Jay. The family is seated in the most uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room. Hard and not cushioned. Jarrett has Jay's things that the nurse gave him. His cell phone and his gun that killed the one gunman, that would have to be logged as evidence. Jay would get it back later.

He takes out his brother's cell phone looking at it. He has to let Jay's former team know what has happened regardless of what happened in the recant past. He goes into his brother's contacts and he sees the name Hank Voight. He presses the button and the phone rings.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

In Chicago at the twenty-first the team is gathered upstairs waiting to hear anything at all about the bank robbers. Sheldon Jin, comes from his computer lab and goes over to Hank and gives him a report as he whispers what he heard and a dark look appears on Hank's face.

Jin looks at everyone as he begins, "In Michigan there has been a bank robbery in Lakeside Michigan and the robbers have gotten away and that there is a witness…" Jin pauses for effect, as the others ask who the witness is. "Jay Halstead is the witness." Jin finishes.

There are shocked looks on everyone's faces. "That is from the police ban and not the news reporters. They are trying to keep his name out of the news. To keep them from finding out who it is." Jin tells the group.

Hank's cell phone rings and he answers, "Yeah, this is Voight." Jarrett takes a deep breath and begins, "Hello this is Sheriff Jarrett Halstead. I'm calling in regards about my brother Jay. He has been shot and is in surgery now. That is all I know at this time. I don't know if you want to send anyone out here or not but I could use a little help catching these bastards. Jay is the only witness to see them he is a target." Hank takes the news in before he answers, "Yeah I'll be sending Erin Lindsay and Antonio Dawson out that way. Don't worry Jay will be fine."

"I'll be waiting on them. Thank you. I'll keep you posted. Bye." Jarrett says hanging up Jay's phone. Erin and Antonio stand up and look toward Hank. "That was Jay's Brother Jarrett who happens to be Sheriff. Jay has been shot and he is in surgery now. That is all I know. I'm sending you to Michigan to help out." Hank looks at his two detectives as the both nod their heads.

Alvin puts his hand on Erin's shoulder to give her support as she lost color in her face and she sways on her feet. She sits back down to take in the shocking news. Antonio gives her a few moments to collect herself before he says, "Are you ready?" Erin looks up at Antonio and says, "Yes I'm ready." Erin stands back up and follows Antonio down the stairs. She let Antonio drive as they head to their homes to pack a bag and leave for Lakeside Michigan. To keep Jay Halstead safe.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The Halstead family stand as the doctor enters the waiting room. "Halstead family?" Dr. Charles Angeles asks, standing in front of the family. "Jay came through the surgery but barely. I removed the two bullets and I'll give them to you for evidence. I repaired the Pneumothorax by putting in a chest tube. The one bullet was near his heart caused a, Aortic rupture but it is repaired. He has a head injury of some kind so I don't know how he will be till he wakes up. With the Aortic rupture I put him in a medically induced coma to give his body time to heal. You may visit one at a time. He is in ICU."

The doctor turns to leave the waiting room leaving the family to digest the news of Jay's recovery. Jarrett is hugging Grace as she holds onto him. She is scared. Grace goes to visit Jay first. She holds his hand. "Please be okay, Jay. I love you." Grace bends down and gives her brother a kiss on his forehead and turns to leave.

Jarrett lets his father go in second as he holds Grace. "Jay come back to us. Please keep on fighting. I love you and I don't want to lose another son." Collin tells Jay as he pushes Jay's hair back. He leaves to let Jarrett come in.

Collin holds Grace at his side. Jarrett goes to visit his brother. He looks so pale and lifeless. "Thank you brother for what you did." Jarrett lets one lonely tear fall down his face. Thankful that Jay is still here. Grateful that Jay was willing to Sacrifice himself to save him.

The family goes to their homes to shower, change, eat, and to sleep. Jarrett has to go home and tell Rosie what happened. It is one of his hardest days ever. Now he knows how Jay felt when Joshua was killed in the war.

Rosie puts the babies down in their cribs as they both were fed, and changed. They are falling asleep. She heads downstairs and sees her husband enter their house. She sees pain on his face and despair. She goes down the rest of the steps and gives her husband a hug.

He breaks down and sobs as his wife holds him. Rosie just holds him asking no questions. She makes soothing sounds as she rocks him. Just being there for her husband when he needs her to be strong in that moment that he can't be.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Collin and Grace get home. Grace goes to sit on the couch as Collin goes to get a shower. Jax jumps up beside Grace, sensing something isn't right. Grace hugs the dog to her as tears fall down her face. Collin having been getting ready to shower by gathering clothes heads out and sits down beside his daughter and gathers her in his arms as she begins to sob. The two hold onto one another. Prayers are being said for Jay.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Erin Lindsay and Antonio Dawson are on their way out to Lakeside Michigan to protect one of their own. Praying that he is going to be okay. Antonio is driving because Erin just can't seem to concentrate on anything but Jay.

The rest of the team back in Chicago are saying prayers for their partner and friend. Hank Voight is sitting at his desk. He is in shock at the events of the day. Never dreaming of how it would unfold and involve one of his team and his family.

They all head to Molly's to raise a glass for Jay's recovery. Praying that it is quick. Gabriela hears and is shocked to learn the news about her ex-boyfriend whom she still likes as a friend. She calls firehouse fifty-one to let the others know what is going on and to say a prayer.

Jeff Clarke hears the news. He says a prayer. He is out on the apparatus floor reading a book enjoying the slow night they all seem to be having.


	10. Chapter Ten Healing Prayers

**Title: Chicago PD : Forget Me Not, Chapter Ten, Healing Prayers**

**Summary: Jay Halstead is cleared of the murder of, Lonnie Rodiger. He gets his gun and badge back but will he stay on the team? His teammates and partner didn't believe in him when he was charged. Except for Alvin Olinsky. What would have happened if he left the police force and ran away? Pushing everyone away. He goes to visit family and friends. What will happen? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Ten. Enjoy. Thank you for the follows and Favs and reviews. :D **

In the days that follow, Antonio Dawson and Erin Lindsay arrive at Lakeside Michigan. They both like the small town but have more pressing concerns than taking in the sights. They stop at a motel to book a room with two beds and ask where the hospital is.

At the hospital the Halstead family waits in shifts. Everyone is worried about Grace whom doesn't want to leave Jay's side. Dr. Charles Angeles gives in to the young girl. He sees her pain on her face and has heard of her other losses from her father and brother. He just tells her to be very careful of the tubes and wires that are hooked up.

He enters Jay Halstead's hospital room to check on him. It has been two days since the bank robbery attempt. Grace is asleep by her brother on his right side as to not get in the way of the wires.

Dr. Angeles checks on his patient and leaves Grace asleep by her brother's side. The doctor does notice that Jay's vital signs are higher and better when his sister is with him. That is another reason he leaves the young girl with her brother.

As he finishes checking on Jay he sees Grace slowly open her eyes and blink them a few times. She slowly sits up. They both turn as Antonio Dawson and Erin Lindsay enter the room.

Erin's face drains of all color as she sees Jay in the hospital bed. She sees a young girl beside him and assumes that she is Grace. Antonio puts his hand on Erin's shoulder and leads her to a chair beside the bed.

He looks over at Grace and smiles and says, "Hello Grace. Nice to meet you in person. I'm Antonio Dawson but you can call me Tonio if you want to." Grace carefully gets out of her brother's bed and goes over to shake Antonio's hand.

"Hi. I'm Grace Halstead. Nice to meet you but not under these circumstances. My brother Jarrett is at the police station. He's been busy." Grace tells Antonio as he takes a seat in the other chair in the room.

Dr. Angeles looks at the two until Antonio looks over at him. "Only a few moments for the visit. Jay needs rest." Dr. Angeles tells the two. Erin and Antonio draw out their badges and show the doctor. "We're here to guard him." Antonio tells the doctor.

The doctor looks surprised, as he points outside the room and says, "He already has a police guard outside this room." Erin looks at the doctor and smiles as she stands. "We're both from Chicago. We're helping with the investigation into the bank robbery. Jay Halstead is our teammate. He is the only witness. Please don't interfere." Erin tells the doctor. The doctor raises his hands and replies, "Far be for me to understand what is going on in the police work. My concern is Jay and how he is doing. I want him to be healthy and well. Just let him rest so he can heal." the doctor looks at both of the detectives before he leaves the room.

"It's our job to keep him alive also, Dr. Angeles." Erin replies as the doctor gives a half turn back and looks in her direction before he leaves to do his rounds. "Okay point taken. Just try not to disturb the patients please. That is all I ask. I know you have your job to do and I have mine but your job might make my job harder if we don't come to and understanding now. My concern is that man's well being and health." Dr. Angeles gives a pointed look at Erin.

"Our job is to keep him safe and well also doctor from men that are going to try and kill him for being and only witness to what they look like and they don't care if they kill others to get to him!" Erin shouts. "Well don't try to help them do their job. Mr. Halstead almost died in surgery twice while we were operating on him." Dr. Charles Angeles glares at Erin and leaves out a frustrated sigh, looking toward Grace knowing she has been upset enough without hearing them argue.

There is a stony silence between Erin and the doctor as they face-off. Antonio steps up toward, Erin and Dr. Angeles and hopes he can stop the small war from getting any bigger than it already is.

He isn't interested in being the bad guy. "Look! Lets agree to disagree. Our main goal should be Jay Halstead period. Dr. Angeles we will stay out of the way and let you do your job. If anything goes down, please let us do our job in that moment. We all need to work together here. Erin I know you're upset but please back off for the moment. Dr. Angeles my apologies for us stepping on your toes. We don't mean to do that. I just want what is best for Jay." Antonio pushes Erin away from the doctor.

Dr. Angeles nods at Antonio and heads toward the door to leave but not before stopping and checking on Grace who is standing by her brother holding his right hand gently in her own.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks into her scared eyes. "Keep saying prayers for Jay Sweetheart. He is stable for the moment and getting stronger as each day comes. He is a tenacious fighter. He is holding on. Remember that. I'm working my hardest to help him fight and to hang on. You are also part of that fight. He is stronger when you are with him." Dr. Angeles smiles at Grace and gives her a hug and leaves the room.

"I'm sorry Antonio. I just don't know what came over me." Erin runs her hands over her face and huffs out a breath. Grace watches Erin as she crosses her arms over her chest and starts tapping her foot on the floor. Not impressed with Erin.

Erin turns to look at Grace. Erin sees Grace's defensive posture. "You don't impress me much." Grace tells Erin whom is older than her. "If you have something to say please enlighten me." Erin looks at Jay's sister. "My father taught me, if I don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Grace replies. "You didn't have any trouble texting me so why not tell me what you think." Erin crosses her arms over her chest and faces the young girl.

"I texted because I was defending my brother. You weren't here to see the aftermath of that phone call, so take a good look at his right hand. My father also taught me to respect my elders and you are and elder to me." Grace smirks at Erin. Antonio leaves out a chuckle. Erin shoots a glare at her partner whom she thought had her back.

There is a knock on the door and Collin Halstead comes into the room. He sees the two detectives standing near Jay's bed. He steps over to the two and introduces himself. "Hello I'm Collin Halstead. Nice to meet you." Collin says shaking both of their hands.

"Hello Sir. I'm Antonio Dawson." Antonio shakes his hand. "Hi. I'm Erin Lindsay." Erin smiles and shakes his hand.

Collin turns to his daughter. "Grace, Honey it's time to go, so please gather your things. We'll be back later." Collin tells his daughter. "Okay, Daddy." Grace goes over to where she put her pack back with her school work in it and her teddy bear for Jay to borrow for when she couldn't be with her brother.

Grace sets her pack on the chair and unzips it and takes out her teddy bear and sets it on Jay's bed beside her brother. Grace looks over to the two detectives. "Please make sure this doesn't get moved. Thank you." Grace moves the bear to sit in between Jay's right arm and his side. Both Antonio and Erin nod their heads, yes. She leans down and gives her brother a kiss on his forehead. Jay's head is wrapped with bandages due to his head wound. "I love you, Jay. Don't worry I'll be back later." Grace tells her brother.

Father and daughter leave the room. Grace waves goodbye to Antonio and Erin. Both of the detectives wave goodbye. Grace quickly runs back into the room and gives Antonio a hug and tells him, "Please keep Jay safe." Antonio is surprised but hugs Grace back. "Sure I will. Both Erin and I will keep him safe and well guarded." Antonio tells the young girl as she runs back out toward her father.

Erin glares at Antonio. "I thought partners have each other's backs." Erin looks at Antonio. "You were handling it just fine, it seems to me. For and old lady." Antonio chuckles, as Erin swats him on his arm. "Thanks a lot Antonio. See if I stand up for you ever again." Erin goes to sit in a chair but before she does she pulls it beside Jay's bed on the one side with enough room so that the nurses and doctors could work.

"She seems like a nice girl. If she likes you." Antonio pulls the other chair to the other side of the bed the same way Erin does it. He is across from his partner.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jarrett Halstead stopped at his home, for a quick break before heading back to the police station. He has been on the go since the gunmen hit the bank and killed Stanly Cooper the security guard and a retired police officer for the last five years, and put Jay in the hospital.

His wife Rosie is helping Martha Cooper with the planning of the funereal for her husband. Stanly Cooper is getting full honors since he was a retired Police officer. The women are sitting at the kitchen table. Rosie is writing things down for Martha whom is to upset to do anything.

Martha tabs at her eyes as tears roll down her weathered cheeks. Jarrett puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and pats his hand in thanks. Everyone in the town is saddened at losing Stanly Cooper. He and Martha were the heart of the town. Always reaching out a helping hand to whomever needed it.

The funereal would have a lot gathered at the service when it happened. Jarrett finishes his food and bends down to kiss his wife. He goes over to the bassinet that hold the babies and takes a quick peek in. Both are asleep. He bends down and kisses them both before he rushes out to go visit his brother at the hospital. He gets his coat and puts it on and heads out to his Police SUV. He starts it and heads for the hospital.

Jarrett Halstead sees his Officer that he posted outside of his brother's room. He nods at the young man who stands at his post. He nods back. Jarrett heads into the ICU to visit Jay.

Jarrett sees Erin Lindsay sitting in a chair by his brother's hospital bed and Antonio Dawson sitting on the other side. Both of them stand and come toward him Jarrett shakes both of their hands as they introduce themselves.

"Hello. Welcome to Lakeside. I'm Jarrett Halstead, Jay's brother and Sheriff of this town." Jarrett tells the two. "Hi. I'm Erin Lindsay." Erin smiles at Jarrett as they both shake hands. "Hello. I'm Antonio Dawson. You can call me Tonio. Whatever works for you." Antonio shakes Jarrett's hand.

Jarrett sees his sister's stuffed bear next to Jay and knew that his father and sister left. He is worried about his sister. If Jay didn't make it, it would devastate her. Grace lost to many loved ones in her life already.

He looks at Jay who lays in the hospital bed. He looks so defenseless, so not like his usual self. The brave cop and soldier. Jarrett wants his brother to be okay, but it would take time to heal.

"Jay you just have to be okay. I won't accept anything else. Please just come back to us. We all love you." Jarrett replies to his brother.

Antonio and Erin try not to intrude on the family visit but it is hard to do. They are there to guard Jay and to keep him safe from anybody looking to do harm to him.

Jarrett stays for awhile just talking to Jay. Letting him know what is happening around the town. Finally he waves good-bye to Antonio and Erin and leaves to head back to work.

Erin stands up and takes a hold of Jay's hand in hers. She sees that his hand is bandaged. She is ever so gentle in holding his hand. She uses her left hand to brush his hair back that isn't under the bandages that are wrapped around his head.

"Jay. It's Erin. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I haven't been the best partner to you lately. Just please be okay. I should have trusted you. You need to get better. You are part of this team. You're my best friend." Erin leans down and places a kiss on Jay's right cheek as tears fall silently down her face.

Erin sits back down in the chair she pulled over beside the bed and she grabs a tissue that is on the bedside table and wipes at the still falling tears. Antonio stands up from his chair. "Jay she's right. You need to get better. You're part of this team. You need to come back to it. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, partner. I was just so worried that your actions would reflect on me badly. I brought you into this team and I was thinking I made the wrong choice in choosing you. I need not worry. You are suited for this job. You bring justice to those who need our help. Just please come back to us." Antonio tells Jay as a lone tear falls down his face.

Antonio sits back down in his chair. The two detectives sit in silence. Both loss in thought and saying prayers for Jay. The doctors and nurses go in and out of the room checking on Jay, ignoring the cops as they do their job.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The Hippocratic Oath the doctors and nurses take that work at the hospital is a vow to save the lives of everyone that comes through the doors. A vow they take seriously. To save everyone. Some days are better than others. There are days they try the best they can and still they fail.

The other people that enter through the doors wish everyone well. Usually family and friends are glad when the doctors and nurses do their best to save their loved ones. Some do have to face loss and have to grieve and say good-bye.

There is one person who enters the hospital, who intends to do harm on one person. He already has killed many people and leaves behind carnage and bloodshed. He and the others of his group don't care about human life. They do care that they lost one of their own because of the witness left behind. He is going to die by their hand even if it is the last thing they do.

First things first he has to change his clothes in order to blend in even more. He finds a supply closet and steps inside. He spots some scrubs in his size and puts them on. His own clothes he puts in his bag he has with him. He zips it shut. He places it somewhere not easily seen by others. He steps out into the hallway and looks like he has somewhere to be.

He sees a surgical mask and cap and places the mask on his face and the cap on his head as he picks up a clipboard to make himself look busy and heads toward the elevator to ICU. He goes to stand in the back of the elevator in the corner as people embark onto the elevator to ascent to the upper floors above.

The elevator doors swish open where ICU is and he steps off of the elevator in search of his target. Right now it is just a search and find mission. Later they would wait for a better time. He walks the halls always looking busy.

Finally he sees a uniformed cop standing outside the doorway of and ICU unit. _That must be where my target is. Now to wait and listen. I need to know his name. _he thinks to himself as he stands back to watch.

A young nurse from another floor enters the nurses station ready to work after she stops being flustered. He sees and opportunity and takes as he steps up to the nurses station.

"Hi could you tell me the name of the patient in that room?" he looks at the young nurse. She looks up at the doctor and smiles. Being new to the floor she doesn't know not to give out that particular patient's name to anyone. As she is about ready to tell the doctor, she stops because her instincts her intuition tells her something is up with this doctor in front of her.

She looks into his eyes. Cold and calculating. There is no compassion shining in his eyes. "Never mind. Thank you. I have the wrong room." he tells the nurse as he backs away and leaves quickly. He goes to the elevator and pushes the down button. The doors open and he heads inside to descent to the lower floor.

As he leaves and changes back into his regular clothes, the nurse that saw him made a small note in Jay's file. She heads over to the Police Officer standing outside the room. "Hi Officer. That man that was just at the nurses station was asking about this patient in this room. I got a bad vibe from him." The nurse tells the Officer.

Erin Lindsay steps out of the room as she hears the nurse talking to the young cop standing guard at the doorway. She notices the nurse's name is, Olivia "Livie" Dansfield. "Hi. I'm Erin. What did you need?" Erin smiles at the young nurse with red hair and green eyes. "Hi. I was just telling the Officer here that the doctor I just talked to asked about the patient in this room. I got a bad vibe from him. He has cold dark eyes. I couldn't see his hair and part of his face was hidden. I really don't think he was a doctor. I just wanted to let someone know. He gave me the creeps." Olivia tells Erin.

"Thank you very much. We'll keep a look out." Erin tells the young nurse. Olivia goes back over to the nurse's station and gets to work. Erin goes back inside the room to tell Antonio about the nurse's concern.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Collin Halstead stops at his daughter's school so she could drop off her completed homework and get her current homework so she could stay caught up and still be with her brother Jay as he heals.

Grace's knocks on her teacher's classroom door and steps inside to drop off all of her homework at Ms. Phillips' desk. "Hey Grace. How is your brother doing?" Ms. Phillips looks at her student.

Grace places her homework on the desk and waits for the new assignments. "He is hanging on." Grace replies looking at her teacher. "The reason I ask is the class wants to do something for your brother. They all are making something for him. Something to cheer up his hospital room and some cards for him to read when he wakes up. They all would like to stop by and give their stuff and leave." Ms. Phillips tells Grace.

"I'm sure you're allowed to just drop the stuff off. He is still in ICU." Grace tells her teacher. "I understand." Ms. Phillips replies as she gives Grace all of her homework assignments.

"I'll see you later." Grace waves goodbye to her teacher and all of her classmates and leaves the room. Grace steps out into the hallway with her father whom is waiting for her. Henry Jameson who sits close to the front of the class sees Grace leave and gets up to run after her to ask her something.

Grace turns around as someone calls out her name. "Grace wait!" Henry yells running after Grace and her father. "May I come visit Jay sometime? He saved me from being bullied one morning." Henry looks at Grace than the floor, running his foot over the floor because of nerves.

"Yeah sure." Grace smiles at Henry and turns toward her father. Henry smiles after the two and turns to go back to class. Collin and Grace head to the parking lot and head for the car and get in. Collin starts the car and goes home. To eat, shower, sleep, and than go back to the hospital.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

A week passes. The funereal for Stanly Cooper is set for later in the morning. All of the Police officers in the area are going to go and pay their respects to the retired Officer turned security guard.

Jarrett Halstead and his wife will be sitting with Martha and her grown children. Erin Lindsay and Antonio Dawson made a appearance at the viewing the day before to pay their respects to the retired Officer.

Erin and Antonio haven't left Jay's side. They both take shifts being with Jay. That way one of them can rest and the other stays until their shift is over. Antonio gets up from his chair as Erin enters the room for her shift. It is five O'clock in the morning.

Grace Halstead is laying with her brother asleep. Collin and Grace just showed up early. Erin would be keeping her eyes on Grace and Jay later in the morning since Collin would go to Stanly Coopers funereal. He wouldn't make his daughter go to the funereal. To much sadness in her young life.

Grace is slowly defrosting toward Erin. She still likes Antonio more. Dr. Angeles has decided to have Jay wake up from his Medically Induced Coma. He told Jay's family. It would be awhile before he awoke.

Jay's family would gather after the day's events. Erin yawns as she enters Jay's room. Antonio gathers his things to take with him. He looks at Grace and sees that she seems cold so he grabs a blanket at the foot end of the bed and covers her with it. He looks at Jay. "See you later buddy." Antonio says as he gathers his things and turns to leave and head back to the motel to shower and sleep.

Antonio waves goodbye to Erin and she waves back as he leaves. What Erin doesn't know is that her day is about to explode into action fast, later in the day. Others have a their own plans to pull off.

Since all the Police Officers are going to be at the funereal of Stanly Cooper, the gunmen are planning to strike. Setting their plan into motion so they could fix their one and only mistake and kill Jay Halstead.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jay is slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He can't quite react yet. He feels discomfort in his chest. His head pains him a lot. On his right side he feels a comfortable weight of someone. He tries to move his right hand but right now he can't as of yet. He hears voices talking than stopping. They seem so familiar to him yet he can't seem to recall whom they are.

_Jay turns and sees a bright light. He sees three silhouettes standing in the light. He walks toward the three. Jay's face lights up. It is his mother, brother, and Drew. All give him a hug. _

"_Jay Honey it isn't your time yet. I have been watching you. You make me proud to be your mother." Grace Halstead smiles at Jay. "Thank you Mom." Jay is overjoyed to see his mother. _

_He turns and sees Joshua and Drew standing together. "Jay stop blaming yourself for my death. It was my time to go. Just enjoy life." Joshua tells his brother. "Do you know you have a son?" Jay tells his brother. "Yeah. I saw him before he was born. He has the Halstead stubbornness in him." Joshua tells his brother. _

_Jay laughs. "That he does. I miss you guys, a lot." Jay tells his brother and best friend. "We keep our eyes on you. You keep getting into trouble. You give your Guardian Angel fits up here." Drew laughs. _

"_Go back. We'll be here waiting but now is not your time. Someone is waiting for you to wake up." Grace tells her son Jay. The light is pulled back and Jay is left, where he is at. _

Jay feels the weight at his right side shift but doesn't move away. The weight leans his way and he feels a feather light kiss on his right cheek. Ever so slowly he tries to move his right hand toward that shift.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Grace leaves out at yawn. She is nice and comfynext to her brother. She feels a nice warm blanket someone covered her with. She slowly blinks her eyes as she becomes more awake and aware of her surroundings. She yawns again. She sees Erin sitting in her chair beside the bed reading a magazine.

"Good morning sleepy head." Erin smiles at Grace. Grace shoots her a look that clearly says, "Don't talk to me yet."

Grace turns and slowly sits up but not before placing a kiss on her brother's right cheek. The stubble on her brother's face is scratchy to her lips. When he wakes up he needs a good shave.

Grace finally hops off of the bed and heads to the restroom. After awhile she finally comes out and her hair is combed, and her teeth brushed. She grabs something from her backpack and sits back down beside her brother.

Erin gives Grace a look, as Grace has her brother's cell phone yet again. She goes to her brother's contact list and sees the Name Hank Voight. She pushes his name and begins to text him, _Hi good morning. How are you doing? My brother Jay is going to wake up sometime today. I can't wait. _

Grace reads what she texted and sends it. Hank Voight is sitting in his office at the District as his phone pings that he got a text message. He is surprised that it is Jay's number. He goes to check out the message and sees that the message must be from Jay's sister Grace.

Hank smiles. That kid has spirit. He reads what she send him. He types his response, _Hey kid. Good morning. That is great news. How are you doing? _Hank sends his message.

Grace reads what he send. She types her reply, _I'm doing fine this morning. Erin is sitting in her chair looking at some magazine. She does her job well, holding her chair down so it doesn't go anywhere. Yeah I know she is protecting my brother, she is okay but I still I don't think she impresses me much yet. _Grace reads what she texted and she sends it. Grace feels a brush of something on her leg.

Jay's right hand has moved. Grace looks over at Erin smiling. Erin stands up. Jay is starting to wake. At least that is the hope of his two favorite ladies that are in the room. Erin goes to get Dr. Angeles.

Grace reads what Hank has texted her, _Give her a chance. Erin has had a lot to deal with in her life when she was young. I helped her out and gave her a better life than she had. I saw her potential and what she could do and not what she was trapped in. She is like my daughter. Truth be told she is my daughter of my heart. _

Grace texted the happy news, _Jay just moved his hand. Erin ran to get the doctor. _A doctor is slowly entering the ICU unit looking behind him as Grace gets up to hide. Something in her gut tells her danger is coming. She is so scared as she runs into the bathroom to hide.

Grace reads what Hank send, _That's great news. _Grace sends a text to Hank, _I'm so scared. Someone is dressed like a doctor but I don't think he is one. I ran before he saw me. He is going over by my brother's bed. OH NO! A GUN! _The message reaches Hank and Hank calls Antonio to get him back to the hospital to help.

Grace runs to the supply closet that is in the bathroom and looks into it to see what she could use to stop the gunman. She sees a metal bedpan that is clean and never used but she makes a face. _Oh well. Better than nothing. _Grace thinks as she slips her brother's cell phone into her pocket and grabs it. The fake doctor is facing her brother's bed and is lifting his gun to point it at Jay. Ready to take out his target. Grace slowly sneaks out of the restroom, quietly behind the gunman. She lifts the bedpan high as she gets closer.

She brings it down onto his gun hand really hard and fast. The gun goes flying. The gunman curses as he holds his injured right hand. He turns and sees Grace and grabs the young girl as she drops the bedpan, to the floor in a loud crash. He twists her arm behind her back. Grace screams out in fear and pain as her arm is twisted. She feels something snap as he pushes her toward the wall in anger.

Grace is running, stumbling to keep her balance but she falls and rolls onto the floor into the wall. Her head smacks the wall. She just lays on the floor stunned as the gunmen finds his gun and picks it up just as Erin and Dr. Angeles come into the room. He points his gun toward Erin as she enters the room in front of Dr. Angeles.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

The person enters the hospital intending to do harm, by killing Jay Halstead on this day. He wasn't leaving until he did. He does the same thing he did when he checked it out the first time. He blends in as a doctor doing his rounds. His eyes tell a different story.

He steps off of the elevator on the floor he wants. He moves slowly as he nears the ICU unit he wants. He doesn't notice that the young nurse Olivia Dansfield stands behind the nurses station watching him enter as he looks around to make sure no one is watching him.

Olivia looks around and sees Erin Lindsay talking to Dr. Charles Angeles. She goes over to them. "The same doctor that I told you about that gave me the creeps is back. He just entered Jay Halstead's ICU unit." Nurse Olivia tells both Erin and the doctor as they all hear Grace screaming from the ICU unit. Erin draws her gun as she turns around and runs back to the room to protect Jay and Grace. "Call Nine-One-One NOW!" Dr. Angeles tells Olivia. She nods her head and heads back to the nurses' station.

As Erin enters the room she sees Grace laying on the floor against the wall moaning in pain and a gun is pointed at her ready to fire. She as no time to get out of the way. Dr. Angeles sees what is about to happen pushes Erin down as he ducks down as the gun is fired in their direction.

Dr. Angeles still crouched down goes toward the gunman. He stands up and knocks the gun out of his hand and with his other hand knocks the gunman's head back. The gunman lands on the floor. He is shaking his head as he gets to his hands and knees and makes a run for it knocking Erin out of the way.

Antonio is getting off of the elevator and sees the perpetrator heading toward him. He grabs his gun and aims it at the guy running toward him. The gunman heads for the stairwell instead and heads down the stairs at a fast clip and is gone before Antonio can follow.

Antonio heads to Jay's room and steps in. He sees Dr. Angeles over by Grace who is on the floor. Grace is crying in pain on the floor holding her arm. "It's okay Sweetheart. You were brave. It's going to be okay." Dr. Angeles crouches in front of Grace as he helps her to sit up.

Dr. Angeles takes out his penlight out of his pocket to check Grace's eyes. To see if she has a concussion or a head injury. Two orderlies enter the room with a gurney between them.

They lower it so Grace can get onto the gurney. Dr. Angeles stands as the gurney is raised and goes with the orderlies to x-ray so he can check Grace's right arm. Erin and Antonio watch as they all leave.

CPD~~~~~~CPD

Jarrett Halstead and Collin arrived at the hospital awhile ago. They stand beside Grace's hospital bed that Dr. Angeles let them put in Jay's room. Grace is sleeping at the moment. She calmed down with help from Dr. Angeles. Erin stayed with her also.

Grace has a mild concussion that is why she got to stay at the hospital with her brother. Her right arm is broken. Dr. Angeles set it and put a cast on it for the next six weeks.

Grace had Antonio put her stuffed bear with her brother since she got her own bed. Erin sits in the chair that is now between the two beds. She blames herself. Grace could have been killed because she left the room. The Halstead family didn't need anymore pain in their lives.

Antonio puts his hand on her shoulder. He guesses how she feels. Erin folds her arms and places them on Jays bed and lays her head down. She failed to do her job that day. Grace got hurt because of her mistake of leaving the room. Jay could have been shot and killed all because she let down her guard.

Erin was just so happy that Jay's hand moved and wanted a doctor to check him out. Tears slip down her cheeks as she cries softly. Antonio kneels down and looks at Erin. "It's not your fault. Sometimes things just go sideways." Antonio tells Erin. He stands back up and just puts his hand on her shoulder.

Jarrett goes over to stand at his brother's bedside, facing Erin. He looks over at Erin. "I could blame myself for Jay being in here but it does no good. Things just happen for a reason. You did your best today. Let it go. Tomorrow you can try to do better with what you learned today. Both my brother and sister are still alive. Grace got hurt but she protected Jay. She learned to stand up to the evil that gunman wanted to inflict. Grace has also learned today. Erin I don't blame you. Let it go." Jarrett tells Erin as she looks up at him.

"Erin, no one blames you. You did what you could. Thank you for being with my daughter and son today." Collin tells Erin as he pats her on her shoulder. Erin sniffs as she listens to everyone. Still it is so hard to still not blame herself but she would work at it.

Jay's right hand moved toward Erin brushing her hair. His eyes open and he looks around at everyone. At that moment Dr. Angeles comes into the room and sees that Jay is awake.

He checks on his patient. Erin sits up and steps out of the way of the doctor. "Do you know where you are?" Dr. Angeles asks Jay. "In the hospital.." Jay answers the doctor. "Do you recognize everyone here?" Dr. Angeles says as he set Jay's bed up so he could see around the room.

Jay looks at everyone standing around his bed. He tries to remember but his eyes close in pain and the last thing he remembers seeing is a muzzle-flash. Jay looks over at the other bed. He does remember her. Her name is Grace and she is his sister.

"That young girl in the other bed is my sister but that is all I remember. If I try to remember anything else my head hurts and I remember seeing a muzzle-flash. I can't get passed that." Jay tells the doctor. "Do you remember your name?" Dr. Angeles asks looking at Jay.

He tries to recall his name but his head is pounding and he shakes his head no. "Hello I'm Dr. Charles Angeles. I'm your doctor. I'll be running more tests for you in the morning." Dr. Angeles tells Jay. He turns to check on his other patient Grace whom just woke up blinking her eyes.

Dr. Angeles smiles at Grace. "Hey look over here and see who woke up." Dr. Angeles tells the young girl. Grace's face lights up as she looks over and sees Jay awake. "Hi big brother. I sure did miss you a whole bunch." Grace is smiling at her brother.

"Hey Grace. I'm glad you're okay." Jay tells his sister. He is in a room full of strangers to him. He can't remember them. When he looks at Erin he sees flashes but that is about it before his head starts to hurt a lot.

He lays his head back and closes his eyes. His head is pounding. He doesn't know what to say to anyone but his sister. He opens his eyes and sees his sister's stuffed bear next to him and grabs it and hugs it close. He closes his eyes again and smells the faint perfume that is coming off of the stuffed animal. It has a calming effect on him and he doesn't know why. He doesn't think about it as he falls asleep.

His family and friends are in shock. He has no memory as of now. They don't know what to say to one another as they are each lost in their own thoughts. What will happen? Will he get his memories back? What about his PTSD?

Dr. Angeles turns to everyone. "I need to run tests on him to find out the extent of his head injury. Tomorrow morning is when I will do it. Let Grace and Jay both rest for the night. Go home and rest yourself. I'll only let Detective Dawson stay. Detective Lindsay go and get some rest. Don't blame yourself. What happened, happened quick. Remember no one died today." Dr. Angeles looks over at Erin and at everyone around the room.

Jarrett and Collin Halstead leave to go back home to rest. Erin gathers her things and heads for the door. What a day. Erin steps out into the hallway and heads for the elevators and heads for the motel. She needs a shower and sleep. She wanted to forget the day. Unlike Jay who couldn't remember anything except his sister Grace.


End file.
